Las mujeres que perdí
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Cuando la cobardía es más fuerte que el amor... Ella guarda un secreto que esta a punto de revelarse, ¿podrá echar a perder lo que ha conseguido por algo que ya no puede ser?
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les traigo ¿otro qué?, a si, otro Dransy, si ya se que estoy traumada, pero no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a esta mujer... como ya dije en mis anteriores fics, hasta que le quite la imagen de idiota y zorra, no la voy a dejar en paz.

Aprovecho para mandar saludos a mi amiga **ILDM**, que esta en caracas con problemas familiares, amiga tienes mi apoyo entero!!!!!!!!!!!

Este Dransy es total y enteramente dedicado a mi amiga **Ninkiepotter**, la cual esta ampliando sus horizontes fuera del campo Dramione.

Disclaimer: Nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK, y bla, bla, bla....

**Draco is the Best in the World**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!!!!!

**UN REENCUENTRO ¿INCOMODO?**

Un sol en todo lo alto me saludaba desde el andén 9 y ¾, parecía que sería un día como cualquier otro, pero en mi vida, como en todo lo que yo conocía, nada es lo que parece.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el tren que la llevaría lejos de mí, pensaba que más me valía mejor el no encontrárnoslos, sería lo mejor para todos, en especial para mí y para mi pequeña hija.

De pronto, a lo lejos divisé una cabellera casi rubia platinada, el corazón me dio un vuelco y pensé que me desmayaría, paré en seco y traté de tragar saliva, pero mi boca se había secado indudablemente y mis piernas no obedecían la orden de mi cerebro…

-¿Mamá, que tienes?, ¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo una dulce voz de improviso, la cual reconocí como la de mi preciosa hija mayor, Allegra, a quien llevábamos precisamente ese día a abordar el expreso de Hogwarts, siendo este su primer año, el principio de su vida como estudiante y la carrera que la llevaría a ser una gran bruja.

-Pansy, ¿te encuentras bien?- ese era Blaise, mi esposo, quien después de 11 años de casados seguía amándome y preocupándose por mi igual que al principio, incluso más que cuando éramos estudiantes.

-Si mis amores, estoy bien, no se preocupen-dije tratando de recomponer mi máscara y mostrar una de total serenidad.

-¡Mira mami! ¿No es ese Harry Potter?- gritó señalando a la distancia mi hija mas pequeña, Isabelle, quien por ser tan pequeña aún se le escapaban los malos modales.

Volteé hacia donde Izzie me señalaba y en efecto, él se encontraba junto a su familia esperando el momento para que sus hijos mayores abordaran el tren.

-Si hija, creo que si.-

En ese momento, volteó hacia nosotros y se nos quedó viendo, seguramente tratando de reconocernos, cuando lo hizo, nos saludo de una forma cortes, sonriendo con amabilidad, dando así la muestra de que todo el pasado entre nosotros estaba olvidado, por lo cual le saludamos de la misma manera.

-Vaya, Potter no ha cambiado nada- comentó Blaise de pasada.

-Si, está casi igual que en Hogwarts…- dije sin emoción.

-Igual que nosotros…- me dijo Blaise tomándome de la mano.

-No, nosotros estamos mejor- le dije tomándolo por la cintura y acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, buscando el contacto y el calor al que me tenía acostumbrada después de tantos años, el mismo que se había convertido en mi necesidad con el paso del tiempo.

Mis hijas, quienes al vernos rodaron los ojos y bufaron exasperadas, decidieron entonces aventurarse a explorar el andén, mientras su padre me decía al oído cuánto me amaba y yo como una boba, le confirmaba el gran amor que sentía por él.

Después de un tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que ellas no estaban junto a nosotros, una angustia muy grande empezó a atenazar mi garganta y el corazón saltó enloquecido golpeteando contra mis costillas.

-¡Blaise, Allie e Izzie no están!-grité con desesperación.

Inmediatamente de esto, nos aprestamos a buscarlas, Allegra era muy responsable, pero desgraciada o afortunadamente era muy curiosa, y adonde ella fuera, la más pequeña la seguía sin medir las consecuencias.

Empecé a desesperarme en serio, cuando a lo lejos divisé las cabelleras oscuras de mis hijas y salí corriendo tras ellas como si la vida me fuera en ello, aún temía por nosotros pues a pesar de tantos años transcurridos, no éramos bien vistos en el mundo mágico por nuestras acciones del pasado.

-Allie, Izzie, ¿dónde demonios se metieron?, ¿porque se separaron de nuestro lado?- dije casi sin aliento cuando llegué a su lado.

-Mami, conocimos a éste niño muy simpático, se llama Scor…, ¿qué?- dijo Izzie, señalando a un pequeño niño rubio.

-Scorpius Malfoy señora, mucho gusto- dijo el pequeño rubio, tendiéndome su mano para presentarse mientras yo me quedaba petrificada sin siquiera mover ni un músculo, con el corazón latiendo a mil.

-Mamá, ¿te pasa algo?-

Volteé a ver a mi hija, quien en ese momento me miraba extrañada, y mis ojos se volvieron hacia el pequeño Malfoy, reconociendo con terror las similitudes entre los rasgos de los dos, los mismos ojos, grises como plata bruñida, la misma aristocrática nariz, herencia de los Black, y los mismos labios, de una tonalidad diferente pero que ahora, curvados por la curiosidad que les producía mi reacción, les daba un parecido que rayaba en lo idéntico.

-Scorpius, ¿dónde te habías metido hijo? Nos tenías preocupados, tu madre…-

Cuando escuché aquella voz, cada terminación nerviosa en mi cuerpo despertó, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si aquellos 11 años no hubieran transcurrido, cómo si todo el dolor y sufrimiento de aquellos meses se hubieran evaporado, la voz a mis espaldas me hizo reaccionar de mi embobamiento, me erguí en toda la altura que me proporcionaban mis 1.70 metros de estatura y componiendo mi máscara fría e indiferente me volví.

Ahí estaba, igual de guapo que siempre, sexy sería mejor decir, su cabello platino, seguiría sedoso y suave como lo recordaba, sus ojos grises, claros y profundos, me miraban con miles de sentimientos pintados en su superficie, su labios sonrosados, apretados en una fina línea, su cuerpo ya maduro por los años, seguía siendo fornido y delgado, lo que me sorprendió de sobremanera fueron sus manos, apretadas fuertemente en puños, como si quisiera evitar cometer una locura.

-Pansy… o debería decir Señora Zabinni- dijo con un siseo sarcástico.

-Señora Zabinni esta bien para ti Malfoy- dijo Blaise quien se había acercado sigilosamente a mis espaldas y me había tomado por la cintura posesivamente, esto siempre me había molestado, pero en estos momentos, era lo que menos me importaba.

-Zabinni…- dijo el rubio adoptando su acostumbrada máscara de fría indiferencia.

-Malfoy…- dijo el moreno, apretando un poco mas mi cintura, dejándome ver su creciente enfado.

En eso, llegó a nuestro lado la que era para mi la persona más odiada del mundo, después de Voldemort claro, Astoria Greengrass, o para estas fechas, Astoria Malfoy.

-Draco que…-

En cuanto la rubia me vio, su máscara acostumbrada de elegancia e indiferencia se quebró y por un momento pude ver como sus ojos destilaban odio puro hacia mí, aunque solo fue momentáneo pues recompuso su gesto de siempre y su rostro volvió a su eterno gesto, una cara de fastidio que no podía con ella.

-Vaya, una reunión de ex compañeros, ¡que interesante!- dijo la rubia, destilando odio y desprecio hacia nosotros.

La miré con indiferencia, aunque por dentro ardía en deseos de cruciarla hasta la muerte, esa maldita rubia de hielo me debía una muy grande y había llegado el momento de cobrársela.

-Bien, un gusto volver a verlos pero nosotros nos vamos- dije, recordando de pronto el porqué no podían vernos ahí, tratando de aguantar las ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades a esa rubia hipócrita, pero deteniéndome porque nuestros hijos no tenían la culpa.

-¿Pero porqué tan pronto?- inquirió burlón el rubio- si la plática apenas comienza, deberíamos reunirnos después de que nuestros hijos partan hacia Hogwarts para tomar algo y platicar de todo lo que ha pasado en todos estos años-

Blaise me sujetó un poco más fuerte pero simplemente sonrió de medio lado, como en el colegio, cuando quería seguir el juego de sarcasmos con Draco.

-Sería muy interesante, pero MI ESPOSA y yo no tenemos tiempo, tenemos cosas que hacer, diligencias y demás cosas por hacer aún, tú entiendes-

Escuché el crujido de los nudillos fuertemente apretados del rubio, internamente sonreí porque Blaise había dado justo en el clavo, la indiferencia hacia Draco a éste le pesaba como a nada, aunado el hecho que fuera precisamente mi esposo quien lo mandara de paseo y que además, le restregara en la cara que él era mi "dueño" ahora.

-Asi que si nos disculpan…-

En el preciso instante que nos movimos, me di cuenta del grandísimo error que cometimos, pues me había olvidado por completo que mis hijas aún estaban a nuestro lado, asi que al movernos el campo visual del rubio se abrió en su totalidad y alcancé a ver cómo los ojos de los dos rubios se abrían como platos.

Volteamos de improviso para observar el porqué de su reacción, aunque yo sabía de antemano que era lo que la había provocado, y si, asi era, Allegra y Scorpius estaban como si nada sentados en el suelo, dibujando en una hoja de papel no se que extraña criatura, se reían como si nada mientras el pequeño rubio trataba de explicarle algo a Izzie.

Supe de inmediato que el par de rubios ataron cabos, pues las similitudes entre mi hija y el hijo de ellos eran escalofriantes, si no supiera yo que eran… ¡Merlín! ni tantos años de verlo día con día en su rostro, gestos y actitudes me habían hecho asimilarlo aún, no, simplemente no podía.

-Pero que…-

Fue en ese momento donde literalmente me salvó la campana, o lo que era lo mismo, el silbato del tren, avisando que partía ya hacia Hogwarts, llevándose una parte muy importante de mi corazón, inmediatamente nos acercamos a nuestra hija y la despedimos abrazándola y diciéndole cuánto le extrañaríamos.

Asi, sin más, una parte de mi alma se fue, a comenzar su nueva vida lejos de nosotros, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, y me abrazaba fuertemente a la espalda de mi esposo, y mientras éste a su vez aferraba con fuerza a nuestra hija más pequeña, el tren partió.

-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, Pansy-

Decir que mi corazón se detuvo ante sus palabras fue poco, pues cuando comprendí a que se refería, ya Blaise me había pasado a mi hija y se había interpuesto entre mí y el par de rubios que nos miraban fijamente, una con un odio irrefrenable, capaz de asesinarnos ahí mismo, y el otro con una mezcla de ira, decepción y confusión.

-Creo que eso no es verdad, Malfoy- dijo mi esposo recalcando la última palabra- Aléjate de mi familia-

-Esto no te incumbe Blaise, no te metas-

-Me meto porque es MI esposa a quien le estas hablando, y es de MI familia de quien te estás refiriendo, asi que mejor aléjate, te lo advierto-

A punto estuvo de haber un duelo a muerte ahí mismo, pero gracias a la intervención de El Salvador, la cosa no pasó a mayores.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?, Malfoy, Zabinni, sea lo que sea que suceda, ¡deténganse ahora mismo!, estamos rodeados de personas ¡por Merlín!-

-No te metas Potter, esto no te incumbe- dijo despacio el rubio.

-¿Cómo que no…?-

-Blaise, vámonos por favor, Izzie se está asustando-

Inmediatamente relajó la postura, pero sin dejar ni un momento de ver al rubio, cuidando sus movimientos para evitar que le sorprendiera y nos lastimara.

-Vámonos-

-Esto no termina aún, ¿me escuchaste?- me dijo señalándome- aún no-

Con un último tirón a su brazo, obligué a Blaise a desaparecernos de ahí, con la única idea de llegar a nuestra casa y aislarnos de todo.

* * *

Bien, como me voy de vacaciones, aprovechare para decirles que actualizare hasta la proxima semana....

saludos, besos y abrazos a quienes me leen, se les agradece con el alma...

reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo el segundo cap de esta historia... explica un poquitin de la historia... pero no mucho para que la sigan leyendo(risa macabra) conforme avance se enterarán el porqué de todo el asunto...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter** y **Lena Hale Black**, que me son fieles y a la causa también...

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK, bla, bla, bla.

**Draco es el mejor**!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!!!!

**La Noticia...**

Llegamos a nuestro hogar, Blaise trató de hablar conmigo sobre lo que había pasado en la estación, pero yo no estaba de ánimos para nada, asi que lo evité disimuladamente pidiéndole que acostara a Izzie para su siesta.

Mientras mi esposo atendía a nuestra pequeña hija, me encerré bajo llave en el despacho, con la clara intención de no ser molestada, mientras sentía como lentamente mi corazón se desgarraba de nuevo por los recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi mente, recuerdos que pensé podría olvidar, pero que a raíz de lo pasado hacía un rato, volvían con más fuerza arrasando todo a su paso.

Como una película muggle, todos mis recuerdos empezaron a pasar delante de mis ojos, mientras las lágrimas que hacía mucho tiempo no derramaba, irremediablemente caían una detrás de otra, signo inequívoco de que aún no había superado el pasado.

(_Aviso: de aquí serán varios capítulos con flash back, intercalado con el presente, iré avisando cada vez para que no se confundan)_

Flash Back-

La taza resbaló de mi mano sin fuerzas, realmente no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no podía ser cierto, no, tenía que ser una alucinación, si… si, seguramente eso era.

Pero no, claramente lo que mis ojos veían en esos momentos era la realidad, una realidad que me perseguía, una realidad en la que yo no contaba para nada, en la cual no aparecía ni por asomo.

El encabezado en el periódico rezaba:

_**¡EL HEREDERO DE LA FAMILIA MALFOY SE NOS CASA!**_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_"Así como lo oyen, queridas amigas, el joven y guapo heredero de la familia Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, anunció ayer en exclusiva para esta audaz reportera, su compromiso con la bella señorita Astoria Greengrass, hija menor del señor Richard Greengrass, el cual se celebrará el dia** 23 del próximo mes**, de verdad que es una noticia que nos debe tener a todas consternadas, pues el rubio es considerado uno de los solteros mas sexy´s y adinerados del mundo mágico…"_

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al baño más próximo, pues el deseo de vomitar se me hacía imperativo, además que un nudo enorme se había instalado en mi estómago y garganta, y el de ésta última, me impedía respirar adecuadamente.

-No puede ser…-

No podía creerlo, no Draco, ¿Por qué?, ¿no se suponía que solamente estaba esperando el momento para reiniciar nuestro compromiso?

¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto?

¿Acaso todo lo que me había dicho, todas sus promesas de amor, todos los besos y caricias, nuestros momentos juntos, todo eso había sido mentira?

Caí de rodillas, los sollozos se me escapaban de la garganta, mis manos desesperadas no hallaban un lugar donde ser colocadas, me abracé por las costillas en un intento de evitar que mi pecho se abriera y mi corazón saliera huyendo despavorido, escapando de mi dolorosa realidad.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve asi, pero de pronto alcance a percibir un ligero "crack", anunciando la aparición de alguien en mi departamento, mientras sentía los pasos presurosos dirigirse hacia mi posición.

Su aroma a menta fresca inundó mis fosas nasales y mis ojos, quienes se habían secado después de tal vez horas de llorar sin descanso, se inundaron de nuevo como si una compuerta hubiera sido abierta.

-Pansy…-

Se arrodilló junto a mi e hizo el intento de abrazarme, yo como pude traté de zafarme de su agarre pero él ha sido siempre más fuerte que yo, en muchos sentidos, y no tenía caso hacerme la tonta, ambos sabíamos que lo que más anhelaba mi cuerpo era sentirlo junto a mi.

Pero esta vez no, esta vez tenia que ser fuerte, tenía que luchar contra mis propios deseos para no humillarme una vez más por él, para rescatar un poco de la dignidad que había perdido.

-Pansy, ¡perdóname por favor!, yo… yo no quería hacerlo en realidad, pero tu sabes… sabes que no puedo hacer nada para zafarme de esto, mi padre…-

La ira invadió mi ser y me levanté de improviso, alejándome de él lo más posible, necesitaba mi espacio para poder pensar con claridad lo que tendría que decirle.

-¡Tu padre un cuerno!- grité enfurecida- no pude obligarte a casarte con quien el quiera, ¡tu puedes elegir, eres libre de hacerlo!-

Lo único que hizo fue mirarme con pena, yo no podía entender como era posible que se rindiera sin luchar, cómo a pesar de todos los errores cometidos por seguir fielmente el pensamiento de Lucius, él seguía bajo su yugo sin siquiera rebelarse a sus deseos.

-Pansy, escúchame por favor… sólo será un tiempo… hasta que las cosas se calmen y entonces… tu y yo podremos ser felices juntos… lejos de aquí…-

Lo miré con incredulidad, ¿Realmente escuché eso?

¿Realmente creía que yo iba a aceptar ser la segundona?

¿Realmente le importaba tan poco como para pedirme eso?

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?-le dije mirándolo entre la cortina de lágrimas que se desbordaban sin parar de entre mis ojos, mientras él asentía- bien, entonces… he aquí mi última palabra…-

Tome aire y lo solté lentamente, sentía mi corazón desgarrado pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que jugarme la última carta que tenía, si él realmente me amaba, entonces dejaría esa estupidez de la boda y se quedaría conmigo. Sólo rogaba a Merlín que mi voz no se quebrara en el último momento.

-Vete y no vuelvas…- tragué saliva y me sequé las lágrimas que se amontonaban en mis pupilas- no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que te me acerques, no quiero volver a saber más nada de ti…-

-Pero Pansy… por favor…- me dijo suplicante, dando un paso hacia mí.

Invoqué mi varita y lo apunte firmemente, traté de que no notara el temblor en mis manos, me miraba con dolor y sorpresa, seguramente no esperaba ese trato por mi parte.

-¡Te dije que te vayas!...-suspiré cansada- vete por favor… ¡ya!-

Sin decir ni una palabra, caminó de espaldas a la chimenea, donde con una última mirada de súplica, se desapareció rumbo a Malfoy Manor.

En cuanto salió, ya no pude reprimir más las lágrimas que seguían cayendo como torrente sobre mis pálidas mejillas. Sentí faltarme el aire y caí nuevamente en el suelo, sollozando y gritando mi dolor contra el mundo.

No supe cuántas horas más estuve así, hasta que caí en shock y entré en un estado de total insensibilidad, mi cerebro no asimilaba aún del todo que de un momento a otro mi vida hubiese cambiado tanto.

Afuera la luna ya estaba en todo lo alto nuevamente, la oscuridad era mi compañera, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de desahogarme con alguien, asi que, levantándome del suelo, me duché y vestí para salir, en busca de quien sabía que me ayudaría a seguir adelante.

Fin de Flash Back-

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando unos ligeros golpes en la puerta me regresaron a la realidad, caminé sin ganas hacia la puerta y como imaginé, ahí estaba él, mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

Abrió sus brazos para mi y con un corto paso me adentré entre la muralla de protección que éstos me ofrecían, como aquélla tarde en que mi vida comenzó a cambiar y empecé a sentir que perdía las fuerzas.

-Ya estás mejor…- me dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi frente y enterraba su nariz en mis cabellos.

-Si… mucho mejor- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Sonrió lentamente y sus labios buscaron los míos con frenesí.

Mientras me abandonaba a la sensación que me producía su contacto, el último pensamiento que tuve antes de perder la cabeza por él, fue que tendría que hablar en algún momento con Draco, y necesitaba prepararme mentalmente para esto.

* * *

Saludos a todas las personas que me leen... un gusto de verdad...

Espero les guste este cap... a mi en particular, como siempre, no me gusto mucho...

Se aceptan críticas y comentarios... constructivos...

Gracias...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridas amigas!!!!! por aqui les traigo otro cap de esta historia, espero les guste, tiene un poquitin de lime, nada del otro mundo, espero les guste....

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**,** Ninkiepotter** y **Lena Hale Black**... se les quiere...

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK, bla, bla, bla, a excepción de algunos personajes de mi invención....

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REACCIONES**

Ni siquiera había pasado una semana desde el incidente, cuando una mañana, después de que Blaise se había ido a trabajar, me despertó el molesto sonido de una lechuza repiqueteando en mi ventana.

La dejé entrar y mientras le daba agua para que bebiera, tomé la carta que me ofrecía y me dispuse a leerla.

No necesité saber quién la enviaba, pues la caligrafía la conocía muy bien, antes había recibido miles de notas como esa, cada una diferente a la otra, pero que hacían que mi corazón palpitara enloquecido de amor por él.

Ahora, la sensación era muy diferente, pues mi corazón palpitaba de nuevo, pero esta vez era de angustia, miedo y dolor, pues sabía muy bien del porqué de esta nota.

La carta decía:

_"Querida Pansy:_

_Es necesario nos reunamos para hablar sobre lo que pasó hace tres días. No creas que he olvidado lo que vi, es más, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, el recuerdo de esos ojos grises y esas facciones tan parecidas a las mías no me deja vivir, necesito saber que fue lo que pasó, por favor te pido, te suplico que nos veamos. Te prometo que no pasará nada, pero por favor, necesitamos vernos._

_Siempre tuyo_

_D.L.M._

_Pd. La lechuza traerá directamente tu respuesta de vuelta, por favor no demores."_

Mientras apretaba fuertemente la carta entre mis manos, otro recuerdo me llegó de golpe.

Flash Back-

Afuera la luna ya estaba en todo lo alto nuevamente, la oscuridad era mi compañera, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de desahogarme con alguien, asi que me puse de pie y fui en busca de quien siempre me había ayudado a superar mis problemas, mi mejor amigo, Blaise.

Sé que muchos piensan que entre él y yo hay algo más, pero solamente somos amigos, desde el colegio siempre hemos tenido las cosas claras, nos queremos si, pero solamente como amigos, en el pasado tal vez hemos tenido alguna que otra aventurilla por ahí, pero mi corazón, cuerpo y alma siempre le han pertenecido a cierto rubio idiota que se pasea por ahí, el muy imbécil…

Como sea, me aparecí en su departamento con el objetivo de llevármelo de juerga, pero parecía un poco desierto, tal vez no estuviera en esos momentos.

De improviso, y antes de que decidiera irme a mi casa a encerrarme en una concha, escuché risas en el dormitorio, y curiosa como soy, me dirigí hacia allá.

Abrí la puerta sin importarme quien y cómo estuvieran y ahí lo encontré, encima de una falsa rubia con cara de muñeca inflable, la cual soltó un grito en cuanto me vio parada en la puerta.

-Tu- la señalé con mi varita- lárgate, ya- le dije chasqueando mis dedos.

La rubia se me quedó mirando como si estuviera loca, estaba bastante cabreada, asi que ninguna rubita de pacotilla me iba a tocar las narices.

Mientras Blaise me miraba entre divertido y cabreado desde la cama, con un movimiento de varita junté sus cosas y la saqué volando del apartamento, sin importarme que estuviera medio desnuda.

-¡Demonios Pansy! Apenas estaba empezando lo bueno-dijo el moreno cabreadísimo, mientras se levantaba de la cama para encararme.

Casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi, estaba completamente desnudo, mostrando su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, la respiración se me alteró y pude sentir la humedad de inmediato emerger en medio de mis piernas.

Parpadeé varias veces y me di la vuelta sonrojada, no es que nunca lo haya visto asi, de hecho han sido incontables veces en las que lo he visto desnudo, así como el a mi, pero un repentino acceso de pudor me hizo darle la espalda.

-Vaya, no sabía que aún te ruborizabas por verme desnudo-dijo, en su voz podía escuchar el sarcasmo que le producía la ironía de este hecho.

-Vístete, vamos a salir a divertirnos-

-Por si no te diste cuenta cuando llegaste, yo me estaba divirtiendo ya-

-Blaise, te necesito- le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que viera que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Bueno, espérame, no tardo-dijo con un suspiro, seguramente había adivinado el porqué de mi actitud.

Salí de la habitación, paseándome por la sala mientras él se arreglaba para seguirme, de frente me encontré con el periódico donde venía la noticia, mis ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas pero logré contenerlas, no pensaba llorar ni una lágrima más por ese idiota.

Su voz me sobresaltó, había llegado a mi costado y ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar, era tal mi aturdimiento que lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar sola y llorar hasta morirme, pero sabía bien que eso no era bueno para mí, por lo que le sonreí como pude y le indiqué a dónde quería ir.

Nos aparecimos en la entrada posterior de un bar muggle al que siempre íbamos cuando queríamos un poco de diversión, la verdad que los muggles eran muy buenos para inventar cosas divertidas, y hasta el momento, esos bares donde se podía tomar hasta hartarse me encantaban.

Nos decidimos a entrar, un mesero nos saludó en cuanto nos vio, ya nos conocía y directamente nos pasó hacia la zona VIP, como ellos le decían, pues siempre que íbamos nos dejábamos varios cientos de dinero muggle y ese día no sería la excepción.

Nos sentamos e inmediatamente el mesero nos trajo las bebidas, hasta el momento me había gustado todo lo que nos habían servido, en especial una bebida llamada Martini seco, aunque Blaise se seguía quejando por la falta de Fire Whiskey. Bueno es que el se quejaba de todo, siempre le he dicho que es un llorón.

No supe cuántas bebidas nos tomamos, ni cuántos tipos me sacaron a bailar, el caso es que cuando me di cuenta, estaba nuevamente en el departamento de Blaise, desnuda y con él sobre mi, ¡Merlín, como me encanta este moreno!.

Entre la bruma borrosa que me producía el haber consumido no se cuántas bebidas, lo único que recuerdo son retazos de momentos inconexos en mi mente:

El cuerpo desnudo de Blaise, su piel morena, brillante por el sudor…

Su boca en mis pechos, mordisqueando y lamiendo mis pezones…

Sus manos bajando por mi piel pálida…

Su aliento cálido sobre mi sexo húmedo…

Su lengua recorriéndome de arriba a abajo…

Su boca lamiendo y chupando mi clítoris…

Mi boca recorriendo toda la extensión de su miembro…

Sus ojos oscuros por el deseo y la pasión, nuestros gemidos y jadeos…

Mis gritos de placer cuando me penetró…

Su nombre saliendo con un grito de mis labios cuando llegué al orgasmo…

El mío susurrado en mi oreja cuando llegó al suyo…

Fin de Flash Back-

Ya para este momento estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, recordar a mi esposo en "esas" cuestiones siempre lograba ponerme asi, y aprovechando que Izzie estaba de compras con la madre de Blaise, me dispuse a mandarle una lechuza.

No sabía aun que debía contestarle a Draco, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que consultarlo con Blaise, pues él además de ser mi esposo era el padre de mis dos hijas, y cualquier cosa concerniente a ellas siempre era discutida por ambos.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando ya lo tenía ahí, en medio de la habitación, quitándose con gran rapidez la ropa, el gesto me hizo gracia, bien que me conocía, y cómo podía ser de otra forma, si tantos años unidos por algo más que un sentimiento nos había acercado bastante, habíamos llegado a compenetrarnos de tal modo, que sabíamos exactamente que le pasaba al otro aún que no nos dijéramos nada.

Se quedó observándome fijamente, seguro que se había dado cuenta el porqué de mi llamado, además que había notado la lechuza parada a mi costado y sabía bien a quién le pertenecía.

-¿Qué pasó?- me dijo deteniéndose frente a mí.

Le mostré la carta, ni siquiera tuve energía para contarle nada, ni lo necesitaba, pues en cuanto terminó de leer, apretó la carta fuertemente entre sus manos y me abrazó.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-me preguntó, casi lloro de la emoción, el siempre me había procurado, inclusive sobre su propia familia.

-Haga lo que haga es inevitable que lo sepa, lo único que puedo hacer es decirle toda la verdad y arrancarle la promesa de que pase lo que pase no dirá nada a nadie, por el bien de nuestros hijos-

Blaise solamente asintió sin dejar de abrazarme, para ambos nuestras hijas estaban por encima de cualquiera, sin importar quien fuera, y haríamos lo que fuera para que ellas estuvieran bien y fueran felices.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llego por hoy, nos vemos después, saludos a quienes me leen aunque no me dejen reviews... gracias por leerme...

Gracias mil...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigozosas!!!!!! saludos a todas las que me leen... aqui les traigo otro cap... espero os guste....

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter** y **Lena Hale Black**... las quiero.....

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK.... lo que sigue...

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!!

**TOMANDO UNA DECISION**

Los días siguieron pasando, mientras la carta sobre mi mesa de noche me gritaba en silencio que debía tomar una decisión.

Cada segundo que pasaba sentía una angustia muy grande, pues sabía que tenía que encontrarme con él, pero precisamente eso era lo que me asustaba más, el encontrarnos a solas y no saber cómo iba a responder ante su cercanía.

Mientras apretaba fuertemente la carta entre mis manos un nuevo recuerdo llegó a mi mente, llenándome de dolor y rabia.

Flash Back-

El tiempo suele pasar demasiado rápido cuando esperamos por algo no muy agradable, pues mientras los días que faltaban para su boda pasaban, fui sumiéndome en una profunda depresión, ni siquiera me sentía con el ánimo suficiente para salir ni para hablar con mis amigos.

El día anterior habían estado en mi casa Blaise y Theo, quienes me habían ido a visitar con el propósito de sacarme del estado de profunda tristeza en el que me encontraba, sin duda eran mis mejores amigos, pues no cualquiera hubiese lidiado con una persona con un carácter como el mío.

Sin embargo, y aún que había habido momentos en los que me distrajeron de mi realidad, en mi corazón se había instalado un sentimiento de perpetuo sufrimiento, el cual si bien no me abandonaba del todo, al menos durante esas horas que estuvieron acompañándome me dediqué a dejar que pasara el tiempo sin ningún tipo de dolor ni remordimiento.

Mientras recordaba nuestra plática, el sonido de una aparición dentro de mi departamento me desperezó de improviso, con cautela sujeté mi varita, caminando sin prisas y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, me dispuse a salir de mi habitación, en donde me había pasado todo ese tiempo, tirada en mi cama sin moverme.

Cuando salí y vi su figura alta y fornida, tirada de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza escondiéndose entre sus manos y los hombros temblando, cuando escuché cómo de su garganta salía un profundo sollozo, me asusté tanto que olvidé todo lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

Sin más corrí hasta su posición y cayendo junto a él de rodillas, traté de quitarle las manos del rostro, con el corazón latiendo a mil y una sensación de vacío en el pecho.

-¿Draco que tienes?, ¿Qué te pasa?-

Levantó su rostro hasta que nuestros ojos quedaron al mismo nivel. El dolor que podía percibir era tanto, que me heló la sangre. Aun más cuando detecté algo que me paralizó por completo: desesperación y miedo.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que volvía a ver sus ojos cargados de un sentimiento tan doloroso como lo era el miedo. La desesperanza que se escapaba por sus orbes grises me oprimió el corazón, como si una piedra muy pesada le hubiera caído encima.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, y mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo y a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, se tranquilizó un poco, y con la voz cargada de dolor me dijo:

-Mi madre, Pan… mi madre se esta muriendo.-

La habitación empezó a darme vueltas, no entendí realmente el alcance de lo que él me estaba diciendo.

¿Mi madrina?

No.

No Narcissa Malfoy.

No ella, no… ¡Merlín, no!

-¿Cómo…? ¿De qué…?- sentí mi lengua como adormecida, cada uno de mis movimientos a partir de ese momento se me antojaban como en cámara lenta, ni siquiera atinaba a mirarlo, no sabía que decir, ni que pensar.

Narcissa Malfoy siempre había sido más que mi mejor amiga, más que mi madrina, ella era como una madre, como la madre que nunca tuve y que siempre anhelé tener, la que siempre me apoyó y me ayudó, la que sé siempre estuvo de acuerdo con mi relación con Draco, y que si no fuera por mi tío Lucius, quien se empeñaba en casarlo con la chica Greengrass para tratar de "limpiar" su apellido, yo sería la flamante prometida de su hijo.

Volví mis ojos hacia él, parecía un niño pequeño, encogido sobre si mismo, sollozando y tirándose del cabello con fuerza, como si quisiera olvidar su dolor emocional cambiándolo por otro más físico.

Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, que fuera un estúpido no quería decir que no me conmoviera ni me doliera su sufrimiento, lo amaba con toda mi alma, todo mi ser vibraba por sentirlo junto a mí, me estaba costando bastante estar alejada de él, pero había tomado una decisión, y todo el que me conoce sabe que cuando yo decido algo, lo cumplo así me cueste sangre.

Me miró con sus profundos ojos grises empañados de lágrimas, me vi reflejada en ellos y mi corazón saltó furioso dentro de mi pecho, tragué saliva y traté de recomponerme, no era momento para caer en estos juegos, así que me concentré para preguntarle sobre su madre.

-¿Cómo… cómo esta Narcissa?-

-Esta viva… pero los medimagos no nos dan muchas esperanzas… ¿Qué voy a hacer si se me muere Pan?- me dijo en un susurro lastimero.

Se me partía el corazón de escucharlo hablar así, sus padres eran lo más importante para él, aún más su madre, quien siempre lo había protegido hasta en los peores momentos.

Me puse de pie y lo ayudé a levantarse, tenía que ir a ver a Narcissa, necesitaba estar cerca de ella ahora que más me necesitaba.

-Espérame, me cambio y vamos a ver a tu madre-

Con una velocidad inusual en mí, caminé hacia mi habitación, me vestí sin ver en realidad que era lo que me ponía encima, regresando a la sala minutos después para desaparecernos hacia San Mungo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, cual sería mi sorpresa al percatarme que prácticamente todos estaban ahí: Lucius, Theo y su novia la Lunati… digo Luna, Blaise, Daphne, sus padres y la rubia prometida de Draco, Astoria, quien me miraba de arriba hacia abajo como evaluándome, midiéndome para ver si yo sería una competencia para ella, idiota.

Llegué hasta Lucius, saludándole con un beso en la mejilla, mientras el me estrechaba entre sus brazos, sé que me quiere a su modo, soy como otra hija para él, pero sus métodos de reivindicación familiar no son de mi agrado en absoluto.

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste, Cissy ha estado preguntando por ti…- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Nunca había visto asi a Lucius, ni cuando Ya-saben-quién estaba vivo, ni cuando nos obligó a… no, no era momento de recordar todo el horror del pasado, teníamos que seguir adelante y eso es lo que tratábamos de hacer con ahínco.

-Quiero verla…-

-NADIE puede verla, ni siquiera su FAMILIA- dijo Astoria, recalcando las palabras con un tono donde se adivinaba el desagrado y el odio que sentía hacia mí.

-Pero Pansy ES de la familia-dijo Draco, pasándose con desesperación las manos por su cabello rubio-Pan, por favor…- me dijo suplicante.

Asentí sin dejar de observar a Astoria, la muy maldita estaba tratando de dejarme fuera de la familia, como si ella ya fuera parte de ésta.

Estúpida.

¿No se daba cuenta que en esa familia yo tenía más peso que cualquiera de los que estuvieran ahí?

¿Qué si yo quisiera Draco sería mío y no se casaría con ella?

Pero claro que no se lo iba a poner fácil, ni a ella ni a él, a ella porque a mí ninguna rubia idiota me iba a quitar lo que era mío, aunque estaba el inconveniente de que tenía que ser Draco quien tomara la decisión.

No podía ser de otro modo, si él de todos modos decidía seguir con el cuento de la boda con ella, pues entonces que fueran felices, porque yo no pensaba ser plato de segunda mesa.

Avancé por un largo pasillo hacia donde sabía estaba recluida ella, mientras era guiada por la mano de Lucius, rogaba a Merlín que le permitiera a Narcissa salir de esta. La verdad no quería ni imaginarme lo que su partida haría en nosotros, y menos en Draco y Lucius.

Llegamos a la habitación, donde tras unos golpes en la puerta y unos minutos de espera, salió un medimago a avisarnos que solamente una persona podía pasar. Lucius me dejó el turno a mí, y tras un hechizo de protección, traspasé la puerta.

Traté de reprimir un gemido de horror cuando la vi, su otrora pálido y bello rostro estaba cubierto por pústulas enrojecidas, producto de la viruela de dragón que la aquejaba.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, pobre Narcissa, ella siempre tan fuerte, tan saludable…

En esos momentos abrió los ojos y me miró, un intento de sonrisa afloró en sus labios, para lo cual le contesté con una idéntica. Me acerqué hasta ella y me senté a su lado, tratando de tomarle la mano.

-Mamacita, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le dije, tratando de contener las lágrimas que ya se asomaban por mis pupilas.

-Mi niña…- me dijo en un susurro- estoy bien, pero necesito ver a Lucius y a mi pequeño Draco…-

Sonreí, por más que el tiempo pasara sobre nosotros, siempre íbamos a ser unos niños para ella, la entendía, pues nos quería demasiado y se preocupaba por nosotros en la misma medida.

-Draco y mi tío Lucius están afuera, están bien, aunque un poco ansiosos por verte-sonrió- afuera también están Blaise y Theo, y los Greengrass…- dije casi murmurando para mi misma, aunque sé que ella alcanzó a escucharme.

Me miró largamente, mientras un nudo enorme se iba instalando en mi garganta, sin necesidad de usar legeremancia sabía que era lo que me atormentaba, un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro, mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba fuertemente.

-Hija…-

-No hables madrina, no te esfuerces…-

-No, déjame hablarte, necesito pedirte que me perdones por no saber apoyarlos a ti y a Draco, sé que ustedes se aman, Lucius sabe que se aman, pero el compromiso esta hecho desde hace tanto tiempo… que ahora no es sencillo romperlo. No te pido que lo dejes pasar, te pido que luches, lucha por mi hijo si en realidad lo amas… dale la oportunidad de estar contigo…-

-Madrina, discúlpame tu a mi, pero Draco tiene que ser responsable por si mismo, él tiene que tomar la decisión de casarse o no, sin que yo influya para ello, no quiero obligarlo a que este conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que tampoco seré la segunda…-suspiré- sabes que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas prácticamente desde que vine al mundo…y sabes que él siempre ha sido mi prioridad… pero yo necesito también estar segura de que me ama…-

Me observó durante un rato más, analizando mis palabras, hasta que me dijo:

-Tienes razón, eres mi hija y no podría pedirte más, independientemente que Draco sea mi hijo, es demasiado lo que te pido, como mujer te entiendo y como madre tuya que soy te apoyo, mi hijo tiene que ser responsable y tomar su propia decisión, sin importar nuestros deseos, no te preocupes, te apoyo totalmente-

Sonreí entonces, sentía como si me hubiera quitado un peso muy grande de encima, el que ella me apoyara era muy importante para mi. Ahora lo único que tenía que esperar era que Draco hiciera la decisión correcta para ambos…

Fin de Flash Back-

Gracias a Merlín mi madrina se recuperó, no estuvo mucho tiempo de interna en San Mungo, pero los días que estuvo ahí fueron prácticamente un infierno, pues Astoria no dejaba de atacarme, Draco estaba cada vez más irascible, la pobre Daphne no sabía ni donde meterse de la vergüenza que le producía la actitud de su hermana, y yo, yo trataba de respirar y continuamente me recordaba que no podía caer en Azkaban por culpa de una niña mimada.

Aquellos días, me parecen tan lejanos… durante mucho tiempo quise volver el tiempo atrás, tratar de luchar por él y no permitir que me lo arrebatasen, pero él tomó su decisión, por cobardía, porque pensó que era lo mejor, qué sé yo, pero lo hizo, y durante ese tiempo en que pensaba que era lo mejor para mí, solamente me bastó observarlo de nuevo para saber que a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, yo lo seguiría amando por siempre.

Ahora estoy indecisa, pues se que tengo que hablar con él pero no me atrevo, no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para estar en una misma habitación con él, pues a pesar de los años transcurridos, la atracción que siento por él no ha disminuido ni un ápice.

La mano me tiembla mientras escribo, no se cuantos pergaminos he escrito ya, aún no encuentro la mejor forma para decirle mi decisión, no se como lo tomará pero a mi la sola idea de encontrarme con el me da pavor. Nunca fui valiente, y ahora ese valor que siempre reemplacé con astucia me es muy necesario, de esta conversación depende mi vida entera.

¡Demonios!

Tengo que verme en la necesidad de encantar la pluma pues no dejo de temblar, después de un tiempo, he terminado, no ha sido muy larga la nota, pero para mí, las palabras que ésta encierra definirán el inicio o el fin de mi historia.

_"Nos vemos en dos días en el café muggle, tu sabes cual es…_

_Pansy Zabinni"_

* * *

Bien, hasta aqui llegamos por hoy... saludos a todas mis lectoras... espero les guste este capitulo...

Si no les gusta, tambien se reciben críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas....

Aprovecho para promocionar mis otros fics:

"UNA SERPIENTE QUE SABE AMAR" (DRACO-PANSY)

"LA ÚLTIMA BLACK" (THEO-OOC-DRACO)

"ASI FUERAN MIL AÑOS" (DAPHNE-THEO)

Gracias mil por leer....


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo! Sé que he andado desaparecida, pero aqui estoy diciendo presente para que vean que no las olvido... espero les guste este cap... es con mucho cariño... si hay dudas estoy disponible para despejarlas con gusto...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black **y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**PERDIENDO LA CABEZA**

Observé por quinta vez el reloj en la pared, no puede ser, Draco ya tenía más de una hora de retraso, nunca, nunca me había hecho nada parecido, y juré por Merlín que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Había llegado con una hora de anticipación pues quería estar preparada para cuando él llegara, pero de eso habían pasado ya dos horas y no sabía del porque de su retraso. Esto me tenía un poco preocupada, pues él era un maníaco de la puntualidad, herencia de Lucius, quien lo obligaba desde pequeño a llegar mínimo una hora antes a cada lugar al que asistían.

Mientras esperaba, los recuerdos regresaron nuevamente, sumiéndome en un estado de tristeza infinita.

Flash Back-

No se cómo me convenció de seguir con esto, después de que se fue y me dejó destrozada, decidí que no podía dejarme vencer por esa situación, pero mas pronto cae un hablador que un cojo, y en cuanto apareció de nuevo en mi departamento, suplicando casi de rodillas, me convenció.

A pesar de que quise ser dura y fría para alejarlo de mí, ambos sabíamos que mis negativas a regresar con él eran por el mero hecho de sentirme herida, desilusionada porque él había decidido continuar con la farsa de su boda.

El día en cuestión, llegó muy temprano a mi departamento, donde a falta de poder aparecerse, pues yo le revoqué los privilegios para hacerlo dentro de mi casa, llegó tocando la puerta muy ufano y con un ridículo ramo de rosas en la mano.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me asaltó el pensamiento que tenía que preguntarle porqué cada vez que lo veía me parecía cada vez mas hermoso… pero tenía que concentrarme para evitar que me envolviera con su palabrería.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-dije sin titubeos.

Se quedó observándome, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se congelaba y lentamente desaparecía para dar paso a una mueca apesadumbrada.

-Vine a agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi madre…-

-No es necesario, sabes que Narcissa es como una madre para mi, y cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ella lo haré con gusto-

Aún estábamos en la puerta, por lo que me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar, harta de la mirada de insistencia que me lanzaba para que lo dejase entrar. Podría haberlo dejado ahí afuera, pero no sabía de lo que sería capaz y era mejor no arriesgarme.

-Bien, si eso era todo lo que querías, ya te puedes ir por donde viniste-

-Pansy…-

¡Ah no!, ahí estaba ese tono lastimero de perro abandonado, con el cual sabía podía doblegarme en el acto, mis rodillas temblaron pero logré mantener mi máscara de frialdad unos momentos más, pues quería que se fuera ya para poder derrumbarme nuevamente a mi gusto.

-Pansy, por favor…-

No, no de nuevo, por merlín, no Pansy, no lo mires, no… ¡Demonios!, se ve tan tierno, tan arrepentido…

-¿Que quieres Draco?, ya te dije que no voy a ceder, no…- bien si, eso esta mejor.

Aunque, ¿porqué me mira asi?

¿Por qué sus ojos están tan brillantes?

¿Por qué sonríe de ese modo?

No me gusta nada la forma en la que me está mirando, casi como… ¡Merlín no!, cálmate Pansy, no pasa nada, no… no está caminando hacia ti… ignóralo, si eso es.

Pero, ¿cómo poder ignorar el estremecimiento de mi piel cuando sus ojos se posan sobre mi cuerpo?

¿Cómo ignorar su tacto quemándome la piel?

¿Cómo ignorar la humedad en mi sexo cuando su aliento caliente recorre mi cuello?

Simplemente no se puede.

Porque cuando sus labios dibujan figuras en mi cuello, las piernas me tiemblan, porque cuando sus manos toman mis caderas y las empujan hacia él, rozando mi pelvis con la suya, inevitablemente de mis labios se escapa un jadeo, y mi razón se nubla, y mi corazón vibra de emoción, y ya no soy un cuerpo, si no solamente una masa informe, dispuesta para ser moldeada con sus manos como él quiera.

Porque mientras me desnuda lentamente sobre el sillón de la sala, yo ya no puedo pensar.

Porque mientras besa, lame y mordisquea mis pechos, yo siento que me vuelvo loca.

Porque mientras abre mis piernas y sumerge su lengua en mi sexo húmedo y palpitante, voy sintiendo como cada célula de mi cuerpo grita su nombre, aunque sea yo la que lo hace.

Porque si es con el no me importa nada, no tengo dignidad, no tengo nombre, ni familia, ni fuerzas para luchar, porque la lucha en la que me veo envuelta es conmigo misma.

Porque, ¿cómo pelear contra ti misma si tu cuerpo no te obedece, si tu mente esta en huelga, y tu corazón únicamente clama por que te haga suya?

Si la razón te abandona, y la necesidad que te embarga es tan grande que te duele, aún más grande que la necesidad de comer, de beber, de respirar, de vivir.

¿Quién es entonces lo suficientemente fuerte para pedirme que no haga realidad mi más grande deseo?

¿Quién puede pedirle al corazón que sea suficientemente fuerte cuando lo que más quieres en el mundo se yergue ante ti demostrándote cuánto te ama?

Sinceramente yo no.

Por eso, mientras me daba la vuelta sobre uno de los brazos del sillón, quedando de espaldas a él, totalmente extasiada por los besos que iba esparciendo por mi columna, mientras me tomaba por las caderas y me penetraba con un fuerte empujón, gimiendo ambos cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno, decidí que una buena parte de mi lado Slytherin podría irse al carajo, pues si lo que hacía era lo que más deseaba, no podría estar mal ¿verdad?

El ritmo frenético de sus embestidas me sacó de mi ensoñación, mi mente quedó literalmente en blanco, desconectada por completo de mi cuerpo, el cual se sentía en la gloria.

Me sentía estremecer cada vez que sentía sus testículos golpear contra mi sexo, mi vagina apresando su miembro erecto, sus manos me apretaban firmemente por las caderas, mientras su boca mordía mi espalda y sus dientes se enterraban en mi carne, y momentos después, su lengua lamía las heridas para suavizar el dolor, produciéndome escalofríos de placer.

Sus labios ansiosos besaban mi cuello, bajando por mi columna, mientras sus manos subían de mis caderas a mis pechos, masajeándolos y pellizcando los pezones, los cuales se encontraban bastante erguidos.

Tanto tiempo deseándolo, tanto tiempo añorando su tacto, su sabor, su olor, ahora estaba ahí, dentro de mí, como siempre debió haber sido.

A cada momento, en cada embestida, mi cuerpo subía cada vez más alto, rumbo al infinito, su aroma a menta inundaba mis fosas nasales, mezclado con el olor a sexo, elíxir de los dioses que me estaba llevando al cielo.

Cuando sentí un espasmo subiendo por mis pies, y una sensación vibrante en mi estómago, supe que había llegado el momento, pues segundos después llegué al orgasmo, arrastrándolo conmigo, y gritando como posesa por el placer que sentía.

Un par de embestidas más y se vació completamente dentro de mi, mientras yo sentía una languidez deliciosa recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, quedando segundos después totalmente exhaustos, sin poder movernos, él recargado en mi espalda y aún sin salir de mi interior.

Mi corazón se detuvo durante un instante cuando sus labios susurraron mi nombre.

-Pansy… te amo…-

Y entonces mi corazón volvió a latir nuevamente, mientras sentía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo nacer de nuevo, con renovadas fuerzas.

Si él me amaba y yo lo amaba a él, lo esperaría toda la vida, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar, pues había comprendido que realmente éramos el complemento del otro, y decidí que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, que si tenía que romper mi orgullo y perder mi dignidad por él, por estar con él, haría entonces que todo ese tiempo perdido valiera la pena.

Fin de Flash Back-

Una figura alta y fornida, enfundada en un traje sastre color negro, perfectamente cortado a la medida, me distrajo de mis cavilaciones. El brillo de una cabellera platinada me aceleró el corazón, mientras unos ojos grises, fríos como la nieve, me taladraban del otro lado del cristal del aparador de ese café muggle donde me encontraba.

Entró pues al café, caminando despacio y despreocupadamente, mientras fijaba atentamente su mirada gris en mí, con los labios apretados y las manos encerradas en los bolsillos del pantalón, seguramente cerradas fuertemente. Se detuvo a unos pasos de mi mesa y me miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Si yo hubiera sido otra persona, tal vez hubiera salido corriendo, porque la imagen que tenía enfrente era la de una serpiente a punto de atacar, pero yo era Pansy Parkinson, y mi lado Slytherin resurgió en el momento justo cuando más lo necesitaba, ayudándome a componer la misma máscara fría e indiferente que tenía el hombre frente a mí.

Con un gesto de mi mano izquierda, le pedí que se sentara, mientras lo hacía, observé que compuso una mueca cuando se percató de la fina alianza de platino que adornaba mi mano, la cual tenía el blasón de los Zabinni, signo de que era una mujer casada.

Solícita como ninguna, la camarera se acercó para pedirle su orden, mientras prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada, lanzándole sonrisas supuestamente seductoras, y miradas apreciativas y llenas de deseo que hasta el más ciego hubiera sabido interpretar.

El en ningún momento dejó de observarme, mientras la camarera se desasía por atenderle, hasta que, después de unos minutos de atención exagerada, se marchó bastante deprimida por no haber conseguido siquiera que la mirara.

Después de varios minutos en los que no supe ni que decir, el silencio fue roto por su voz cansada y fría.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que es lo que esperas?-

-Malfoy yo…-

-Así que ahora soy Malfoy para ti, Parkinson, te recuerdo que nunca antes me habías llamado así, y mucho menos en los momentos más… íntimos- dijo sonriendo y cruzando las manos por encima de la mesa.

No supe que decir, mi cerebro se había ido de paseo y no podía hacer nada por articular ninguna frase coherente, pero nuevamente él se me adelantó.

-¿Porqué Pansy?, ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa forma?, ¿Porque me negaste la posibilidad de conocer a mi hija?, por que ella es mi hija, no tiene caso que quieras negarlo, así que dime, ¿porqué lo hiciste?- me dijo, mientras acortaba la distancia y se acercaba a mi, para tomarme la mano por encima de la mesa.

-Tal vez lo que te diga no te va a gustar Draco- dije con un hilo de voz, su tacto me hizo estremecer y la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas.

-Dime lo que sea, te escucho-

* * *

Bueno, aqui les dejo otro cap... a ver que les parece...

gracias por sus comentarios...

y gracias mil por leer...


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui otro cap de esta cybernovela... jejejeje, una de mis amigas dice que se esta convirtiendo en una... será?... espero os guste...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**TODO POR PERDIDO…**

Traté de respirar lentamente para llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno, realmente no quería hablar del pasado pero era totalmente necesario.

Mientras daba un sorbo a mi bebida, fui pensando en lo que tenía que decirle.

Flash Back-

Después de la boda de Draco con Astoria, me decidí a continuar con nuestra relación, a pesar que él estuviera casado con ella, pues creí fielmente en que solamente sería un tiempo, pero después dos meses, en los que prácticamente se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa, una tarde llegó bastante cabreado a mi departamento, despotricando a diestra y siniestra contra el mundo.

-¡Maldita sea!-

Yo salía en esos momentos de la cocina, pues había estado toda la tarde tratando de aprender a cocinar para sorprender a Draco, pero mis esfuerzos eran bastante inútiles y preferí pedir comida a domicilio. Cuando lo ví así de furioso, inmediatamente me acerqué a el para tratar de apaciguar su enojo.

-Draco ¿Qué te pasa, que tienes?-

Me miró durante lo que me parecieron horas, hasta que se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó tan fuerte, que sentí como si quisiera grabarse las formas de mi cuerpo en su mente para no olvidarlas.

-No pasa nada cariño, ¿que estas haciendo?- me dijo con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro, mientras caminaba detrás de mí, urgiéndome a entrar en la cocina.

Si Draco Malfoy pensaba que yo me había tragado esa mentira, estaba muy equivocado.

No en vano lo conocía practicamente desde nuestro nacimiento, y no pensaba quedarme con la duda, así que simplemente lo dejé estar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Casi dos semanas después, una brillante mañana me sorprendió aún en la cama con un dolor de cabeza bastante intenso, como no tenía intención de quedarme en la cama sin hacer nada, me levanté y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha de agua caliente. Me vestí con parsimonia y tarareando una canción que escuché en alguna de nuestras salidas al Londres Muggle, me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar mi desayuno.

Una elegante lechuza negra llegó hasta mi ventana, sorprendiéndome cuando escuché el insistente golpeteo de su pico contra el cristal, mientras le daba de beber desaté la carta que llevaba atada a su pata, casi me caigo de espaldas cuando ví la elegante caligrafía impresa, y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando ví de quien se trataba.

Tomé mi abrigo y me desaparecí hasta un lote baldío cerca de una plaza comercial donde se encontraba el café muggle donde era la cita de la carta recibida, con el corazón latiendo a mil por la expectación.

No sabía bien para qué me había citado Astoria en ese café muggle, ni quería darme una idea, estaba preparada para todo, al fin y al cabo, ya era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa entre nosotras.

Llegué con suficiente tiempo al lugar, si bien por fuera no se veía como los lugares donde estaba acostumbrada a ir, parecía limpio y decente, pedí una mesa y una taza de té para ir calmando los nervios.

No había llegado aún mi pedido, cuando divisé parada en la puerta a la flamante señora Malfoy, ataviada en un vestido color azul, el cual resaltaba sus ojos, su cabello lacio, largo y rubio, le daba un aspecto angelical, del cual estaba yo mas que segura que era total y completamente una mentira.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia, caminó elegantemente hacia la mesa con sus aires de eterna aristocracia, la barbilla en alto y una actitud de elegida de dios que daba asco.

-Parkinson…-

-Greengrass…-

-Aunque te disguste, para ti soy Malfoy, querida- me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Me imaginé a mi misma borrando su cara de idiota con un hechizo, pero tenía que controlarme, pues aunque no me gustara, ella era la esposa de Draco y yo… solo su amante.

-Y bien ¿me vas a decir porque me citaste aquí o te vas a quedar contemplándome todo el día?-

-Bien, vamos al grano, el tema por el que te he llamado es para decirte que sé que eres la amante de mi marido…-

Traté de llenar de aire mis pulmones, lográndolo con un poco de esfuerzo, ¿Así que la muy maldita estaba enterada de lo mío con su esposo?

Pues entonces ¡fuera máscaras!

Me había cansado de mentir constantemente, de no poder estar juntos con libertad, de escondernos, de no poder ser felices totalmente.

¡Que más daba si ella lo sabía!

Entonces ya debía saber también que él no la amaba a ella, que se había casado con ella por el inconveniente de estar comprometidos desde hacía muchos años, y que su compromiso había sido, hasta tal punto, inevitable.

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dije sin más, siempre me he caracterizado en ser una persona directa, este era el mejor momento para serlo.

-Quiero que te alejes de mi marido, que lo dejes en paz-

Solté una risa sarcástica, ¿realmente creía que yo iba a dejar a Draco así sin más?

¿Qué después de haber dejado atrás todo lo que más quería en el mundo, se lo iba a dejar asi, sin pelear?

Tal vez ella fuera su esposa, una esposa por conveniencia frente a todo el mundo, pero yo era la mujer que él amaba.

Quise decirle que yo era la que lo hacia perder la cabeza, conmigo perdía todo rastro de aristocracia barata, conmigo era el verdadero Draco, una persona que si, era exigente y egoísta, pero que igual que exigía el recibir, también daba y en enormes cantidades.

Cuando iba a replicarle, con un gesto de su mano enjoyada me detuvo.

-No espero que me comprendas, pero lo que voy a decirte es importante para nosotros… estoy embarazada y él ya lo sabe-

Quise que me tragara la tierra, no era posible ¡no!

Pero si era cierto, ¿como podría luchar contra algo asi?

Una cosa era odiarla a ella hasta la muerte, y otra muy distinta era atentar contra la pequeña vida que crecía ya en su vientre, aunque fuera hijo de ella, también lo era de él y cada cosa suya, por mínima que fuera, era apreciada y valorada por mi.

Simplemente no podía hacerle daño, no podía dejar a esa criatura sin su padre, esas eran las palabras que se escondían entre la frase tan simple que me dijo, simple pero a la misma vez tan compleja.

Si, yo era una desgraciada, lo sabía de sobra, pero no lo era tanto como para atentar contra una criatura que aún no había nacido.

Se quedó observándome un buen rato, mirándome con sus ojos azules llenos de odio, saboreando con avidez mi aturdimiento, mi dolor y decepción, congratulándose en su fuero interno por la catástrofe que acababa de causar en mí.

Tragué saliva como pude y después de darle un sorbo a mi taza, con el único y exclusivo objeto de hacer bajar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, repuse:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?-

Suspiró dramáticamente, cruzando sus bien torneadas y pálidas piernas, con un gesto de autosuficiencia propio de quien sabe que lleva todas las de ganar.

-Quiero que te alejes de mi marido, que te desaparezcas de nuestras vidas… y que jamás vuelvas…-

-Bien…-

-Cuento con ello entonces...- dijo torciendo el gesto.

-¿Quieres hacer un juramento inquebrantable?- le dije con sarcasmo, recomponiéndome y sacando a relucir mi lado Slytherin, el que siempre me había sacado de muchas situaciones similares.

Enarcó una ceja y con un movimiento bastante elegante, se puso de pie, disponiéndose a retirarse.

-Me conformo con tu palabra, después de todo, al igual que yo, eres una Slytherin, la palabra vale más que cualquier juramento-

-Bien…-dije con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-entonces… que tengas un excelente día- dijo con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro.

Dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejándome inmersa en un mar de dolor y desazón, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se partía en pedazos.

No supe cómo llegué a mi casa, lo único que supe fue que después de lo que parecieron horas llegué a la decisión que más me había costado en toda mi vida:

Iba a dejar a Draco para siempre.

Iba a dejarlo ser feliz con su familia.

Fin de flash back-

Me percaté entonces que Draco me miraba, con cientos de sentimientos reflejados en sus pupilas plateadas, haciéndome sentir nuevamente como en el pasado, con la diferencia de que ahora cada uno de nosotros teníamos dueño.

Su mano viajó a través de la mesa, queriendo tomar la mía, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros, dándose cuenta por mi vista nublada que no era buena idea hacerlo, pues eso me lastimaría más.

-Entonces…-me dijo con la voz ronca por la emoción- por eso me dejaste…-

* * *

He aqui otro cap... he de decir que personalmente no odio a Astoria, pero me enerva hasta la médula que se haya casado con Draco... el es mío (y de tantas otras) pero bueno, que se le va a hacer... espero comentarios...

gracias mil por leer...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo queridas y queridos lectores, he aqui un cap nuevo de esta interesantísima historia... naaa, quien sabe, pero para que no se queden en ascuas, aqui les subo un nuevo cap, para que no me odien...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, a quienes he tenido abandonadas, no tengo perdon de nadie... pero saben que las llevo siempre en mi corazón... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**NOTICIAS...**

-Ese fue el motivo sí, y he de confesar que hasta el momento esa decisión es la más difícil que he tenido que tomar, pues tuve que encerrar mis sentimientos por ti dentro de mi coraza para evitar que éstos me hicieran flaquear, lo demás tú ya lo sabes perfectamente, no es necesario que te lo repita…- dije.

Me sentía en medio de un mar de sentimientos encontrados, pues por un lado, sentía de nuevo el dolor que me produjo haber tomado esa decisión, pues el siempre fue lo que más amé en el mundo, y por otra parte, una sensación de libertad me embargaba, dándome cuenta de que el decir la verdad sobre lo que pasó era para mi en cierto grado, como si la pesada loza de mi secreto se hubiera evaporado, aunque aún faltaba lo peor.

-Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?, porque falta aún que me expliques ¿Cómo es que tienes una hija mía?, y ¿porqué demonios me lo ocultaste durante tantos años?, y aún mas que eso, ¿porqué Blaise se hace pasar por padre de ella?, ¿Qué significa todo eso Pansy?, ¿Por qué me engañaste de ese modo?, sin permitirme conocerla, sin darme la oportunidad de verla crecer, de verla dar sus primeros pasos, de verla despertar por las mañanas, y de contarle un cuento para dormir por las noches, ¿Por qué Pansy?, ¿realmente fui tan despreciable como hacerme algo así?, ¿Por qué Pansy, porque?- dijo pasandose las manos por el cabello, en un signo de desesperación que yo conocía muy bien.

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas, nunca hubiera creído que él reaccionaría así, me sentí muy culpable, pero ante el recuerdo de mis motivos, levanté el rostro con valentía y me dispuse a contestarle.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices Draco, ni idea…-

Flash back-

El tiempo pasó lentamente después de eso, mientras la culpa me carcomía el alma, culpa por los momentos que le robaba al destino al seguir aferrada a quien era la razón de mi existencia.

Pero el día llegó, casi tres semanas después de esa conversación, y supe que no podía postergar más la despedida, así que en cuanto hubo traspasado mi puerta, me lancé hacia sus brazos con desesperación, deseosa por sentir por última vez su piel pálida y ligeramente fría acariciar la mía, de sentir nuevamente sus labios succionarme el alma, de volver a fundirme con él y ser uno de nuevo, antes de perderlo para siempre.

Al principio se sorprendió, pues sintió la desesperación y la angustia en cada beso, en cada caricia, pero a final de cuentas sucumbió a mis deseos, los cuales también eran los suyos, y tomándome entre sus brazos, se dirigió hacia mi habitación, la cual era ahora también suya, pues había ahí más cosas de él que en su propia casa.

Al principio fue salvaje, despojándome con hambre contenida de mis ropas, pero conforme el tiempo iba pasando, sus besos y caricias fueron pasando del frenesí pasional, a una lenta caricia suave y tierna, llena de amor, deseo y necesidad, como si quisiera grabarse en su memoria cada uno de los pliegues y recovecos de mi cuerpo para no olvidarlos jamás.

Lentamente fue besando, lamiendo y succionando cada parte de mí, mientras los gemidos y jadeos entrecortados hacían una sinfonía sublime, no supe en qué momento comencé a llorar, solamente me percaté de la humedad que bajaba por mis mejillas hasta perderse entre mis cabellos.

Cuando se hundió lentamente en mi cuerpo e inició el movimiento cadencioso que nos llevaría al cielo mismo, mi corazón se llenó de congoja y quise gritar y llorar mi pena al viento, quise descargar mi furia y mi dolor contra el mundo, pues me estaba siendo arrebatado todo por cuanto yo había peleado con uñas y dientes, pero sabía que contra quien peleaba no tenía culpa de nada, y yo en esa lucha no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza de ganar.

Y me perdí entonces, entre el mar de sensaciones que me recorrían por entera, gritando a todo pulmón su nombre, y cuando él mismo gritó "¡Te Amo Pansy!" en medio del fuerte orgasmo que nos sacudía, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y comencé a sollozar como si la vida me fuera en ello.

Lo único que podía escuchar era su voz tañida de temor y desesperación tratando de calmarme, de hacer que me tranquilizara para que pudiera contarle el porqué de mi llanto, pero cada vez que me hablaba, cada vez que me decía que me amaba, que no me preocupara por nada, porque él estaría conmigo para siempre, sentía cómo el pecho se me desgarraba y mi llanto arreciaba.

Nos quedamos así lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio me vencieron, y antes de quedarme dormida, únicamente susurré:

-Te amo Draco… siempre te voy a amar…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté al día siguiente con la sensación de vacío en mi interior, él se había ido, en la mesita de noche dejó una nota donde decía que había tenido que salir de urgencia y tardaría un par de días en regresar, para mi fue un alivio, pues había tomado mi decisión y esa era mi oportunidad de llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado.

Me levanté de la cama con rapidez, pero en seguida tuve que sentarme, pues un fuerte mareo estuvo a punto de lograr que cayera al suelo. Después de lo que me pareció prudente, me levante con calma e inicié con los preparativos de lo que yo creía que era lo mejor para todos, lo cual sin embargo yo no quería hacer, pero que el periódico en mi mesa me ayudó a dar el último paso hacia mi huida.

El titular rezaba:

_**SANGRE NUEVA EN LA FAMILIA MALFOY**_

_Por Rita Skeeter._

"_El día de ayer nos acabamos de enterar que la dinastía Malfoy esta en miras de continuar con su linaje, pues la flamante señora Astoria Malfoy, junto a su queridísima suegra, la distinguida señora Narcissa Black de Malfoy, han sido vistas en una exclusiva tienda de artículos para bebé en el callejón Diagon, para lo cual esta reportera, cuyo único afán de llevar la noticia hasta ustedes, se apersonó en la entrada de dicha tienda para esperar a que ambas señoras salieran para pedir una entrevista, la cual fue concedida en exclusiva para esta reportera."_

_"Y como lo pensábamos queridos lectores, la flamante Señora Malfoy nos confirmó que efectivamente, tanto ella como su amado esposo, el señor Draco Malfoy, esperan la llegada de su primogénito dentro de algunos meses más. Esta es sin duda una noticia que debe llenar de felicidad a toda la familia y amigos cercanos de la pareja."_

_"Por otra parte…"_

Sentí como el estómago se me revolvía y crucé casi corriendo la estancia para ir a encerrarme al baño, donde creo vomité hasta la primer comida que dí en cuanto nací, todo me daba vueltas pero yo se lo atribuí a lo que acababa de leer.

Sin más me puse de pie, con movimientos rápidos y certeros instalé las protecciones de mi casa, invoqué mis pertenencias más necesarias, las cuales encogí y guardé en mi bolso de mano, y con un último vistazo de despedida, el cual logró arrancarme algunas lágrimas, me desaparecí hacia el único lugar donde sabría que sería bienvenida sin reparos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aparecí nuevamente dentro del departamento de Blaise, el cual nuevamente estaba extrañamente silencioso, decidí entonces descansar un rato, pues se veía que Blaise no se encontraba y no tenía ánimo para esperarlo, así que enfilé hacia la habitación, donde me dejé caer en la gran cama, no sin antes hacer un hechizo de limpieza extrema, pues sabría Merlín que hubiera estado haciendo él entre esas sábanas con anterioridad.

El solo hecho de imaginármelo me produjo arcadas, así que de nueva cuenta corrí hacia el baño, dándome cuenta que en mi estómago no había nada que sacar, pues hasta ese momento no había desayunado.

Con mi cara aún inclinada sobre el retrete, sentí una mano acariciar mi espalda, dándome un susto de muerte, pero en cuanto ví hacia el suelo y reconocí los caros zapatos italianos, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y salté hacia su cuello, enterrando mi cara en el mismo, sollozando como si el mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo.

-Bla…ise… yo… él… ¡Merlín!… ¡va a ser padre!... yo… no… puedo, no… no puedo con esto… ¡ayúdame!…-

-¡Ssh, tranquila, cálmate!... ven vamos a la cama… ¿te sientes bien?... te ves algo… pálida y demacrada…-

Los sollozos no dejaban de escaparse de mi boca, sin ánimos por mi parte para detenerlos, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era permanecer entre los brazos de mi amigo, quien me acariciaba el cabello y depositaba pequeños besos en mi frente, susurrándome palabras dulces con el fin de calmarme.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente me quedé dormida, sintiendo como una extraña paz se apoderaba de mí, entre los poderosos y fuertes brazos de aquél moreno, que seguía susurrándome cosas al oído, mientras el calor de su tibio cuerpo me ayudaba a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté al día siguiente con una pesadez horrible en mi pecho, y una sensación desagradable en mi estómago, de nuevo tuve que levantarme de un salto para correr hacia el baño, mientras eliminaba de mi estómago lo poco que pude comer durante la pasada noche, lo poco que Blaise consiguió que comiera, utilizando unos métodos nada agradables, entiéndase chantaje.

Me lavé la boca y la cara, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, donde un fuerte olor a huevos revueltos me golpeó el rostro, produciéndome nuevas arcadas, para lo que apenas alcancé a llegar al baño, donde un bastante preocupado Blaise me observó por el espejo.

-¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?, eso ya no es normal, llevas vomitando casi todo el tiempo, no crees que sería mejor ir a San Mungo a que te revisen…-

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, debe ser algo que comí… no sé…-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… cambiando de tema, ¿estas lista para la fiesta de compromiso de Theo y la Lunati… digo Luna?-

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué no era dentro de dos semanas?-

-Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… es el día dieciocho… estamos a quince… ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza mujer?...- dijo sonriendo.

La sangre en mis venas se congeló, el tiempo pareció detenerse junto con mi corazón, mientras las manos comenzaban a sudarme y el cuerpo me temblaba fuertemente.

-Quince… hoy es quince…-murmuré despacio, contando con mis dedos una y otra vez ante un estupefacto Blaise que no entendía de lo que hablaba- No puede ser…

Acababa darme cuenta de algo muy importante… algo que cambiaría el curso de mi historia para siempre…

-Tengo un retraso de una semana- dije bajito, más para mí que para Blaise- no puede ser…

Mis rodillas se doblaron y me desmayé frente a un Blaise que me miraba perplejo y quien ante su asombro, ni siquiera hizo el intento de sujetarme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya cálmate, me estás mareando…- dije con aprehensión, pues llevábamos practicamente media mañana en San Mungo, y después de varias pruebas, en las que me hicieron de todo lo habido y por haber, nos habían tenido ahí lo que me pareció la media hora más larga de toda mi vida.

-Lo siento- murmuró Blaise, sentándose a mi lado y tomándome de la mano, mientras trataba de acomodarse en las incómodas sillas de plástico del área de ginecología mágica de San Mungo.

Así estuvimos algunos minutos más, hasta que una figura conocida salió a nuestro encuentro y nos saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Pansy, Blaise! ¡Qué gusto verlos!-

-¿Millicent…? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Aquí trabajo… soy aprendiz de medimaga, y ustedes, ¿qué hacen por aquí?- dijo sonriente la castaña.

Gracias a Merlín alguien la interrumpió, porque si no hubiéramos estado mucho tiempo escuchando su cháchara sin sentido, que en otras circunstancias no me hubiera molestado tanto, pero en esos momentos no era lo que quería.

-Señora Parkinson… ¡Ah, Millie!, que bueno que te veo, ¿se conocen?-dijo el medimago, un tanto joven para mi gusto, pero después de la guerra, ya no le veían mucho reparo a los medimagos jóvenes.

-Fuimos juntos a la escuela… somos amigos- dijo Blaise.

El medimago nos observó ceñudo durante unos momentos y después de un rato, se encogió de hombros y se despidió de Millie.

-Bien, ¿Millie quedamos mas tarde para almorzar?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro… nos vemos luego, adiós Pansy, Blaise- se despidió la castaña, alejándose por el pasillo.

Nos hizo pasar a su consultorio, donde una pequeña placa dorada rezaba

"Jackson Joel Scott"

"Medimago en Ginecología"

-Bien señora Parkinson, he de darle mis más sinceras felicidades, efectivamente esta usted embarazada, aún es muy pronto pero…-

Dejé de escuchar su voz en cuanto dijo que estaba embarazada…

¡Embarazada!

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, mi hijo nacería sin padre, pues el suyo ya lo era de otro.

Las lágrimas corrían sin cesar nuevamente por mi rostro, pero yo no podía ni quería detenerlas, esta vez lloraba por mi pérdida, pero más que eso, lloraba por el pequeño ser que llevaba en mi vientre, el cual nunca conocería al hombre que le había dado vida.

-¿Esta usted bien?… ¿señora Parkinson?- dijo el medimago.

-Si… si, gracias-atiné a decir en medio de mi turbación.

-Muchas felicidades a usted también señor Zabinni, un hijo es un motivo muy hermoso para unir más a las parejas…-

-Nno… el no es…-

-Disculpe, me equivoqué, pensé que usted era el padre de la criatura…- dijo mirándonos con el arrepentimiento pintado en sus ojos verdes.

-No se preocupe, no ha cometido ninguna equivocación, efectivamente yo soy el padre de esa criatura- dijo apretando mi mano y mirándome con sus ojos azules inundados de ternura y cariño… y otra cosa de la cual nunca me había percatado: Amor.

Blaise estaba enamorado de mí.

Y yo como estúpida nunca me había dado cuenta.

Comencé a sollozar más fuerte, porque él me había dado la oportunidad de tener una familia, a mí y a mi pequeño, pero sobre todo, me estaba dando la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, de ser amada y de amar a alguien que me perteneciera por completo.

Solamente tenía que tomarla.

Pero primero necesitaba dejar de ser tan cobarde y enfrentarme a la verdad.

Necesitaba decirle a Draco que iba a ser padre.

Fin de Flash Back-

* * *

Bueno, que puedo decir, si no solamente ¡Perdón!, juro solemnemente que no lo vuelvo a hacer... espero y me perdonen... y merezca aunque sea un review para decirme lo mala que he sido...

gracias mil por leer...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, de nuevo por aqui aprovechando que tuve un poco de tiempo en el trabajo... me puse a hacer esto, que diría mi jefe si me viera, ah!, pero bueno, todo es con el fin de entretenernos ¿Vale?... no le vayan a decir, jejejejeje...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanzca**, a quienes no "veo" muy seguido, pero saben que las quiero... besos...

Saludos a la Pequeña Sly, mi pequeña **Elanor **que esta enfermita!, hermanita, estoy contigo desde acá!

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**VOLVIENDOSE HUMO**

-¿Y entonces porque no me lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué te quedaste callada tanto tiempo?- dijo levantando la voz, bajando el tono en cuanto se dio cuenta que varias personas nos miraban, unos con desaprobación y otros con suspicacia-¿Por qué?-

-Iba a decírtelo ese día, o alguno de los día siguientes, pero entonces tuviste ese accidente y cuando quise ir a verte me encontré con una sorpresa muy desagradable-

Flash Back-

Corría con todas las fuerzas que me permitía mí estado, desesperada por llegar hasta donde me habían dicho que estaba internado, no podía creer como había sido tan estúpido en no revisar la seguridad del recinto donde se llevaría a cabo el evento de premiación.

Cuando leí la nota que había llevado la lechuza de mi madrina hasta el departamento de Blaise, el corazón se detuvo dentro de mi pecho, mientras mis rodillas cedían ante mi peso, haciéndome caer al suelo sentada.

Inmediatamente corrimos a San Mungo, mientras mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, y en mi mente solamente repetía una y otra vez, "que no se muera", "que no se muera".

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me esperaba una desagradable sorpresa, todos los Malfoy estaban ahí: mi tío Lucius, mi madrina Narcissa y… ella.

Las rubias me miraron con sorpresa, seguramente no esperaban que fuera capaz de presentarme ahí para tratar de verlo, pero una de ellas me conocía muy bien y sabía de lo que yo era capaz.

Mi tío Lucius me detuvo en el acto, mientras me abrazaba a él y murmuraba en mi oído que él estaba bien y que yo no debería estar ahí. Me sentí herida, pero que esperaba, si yo solamente era la amante de su hijo, aunque me quisiera como lo hacía, su doble moral no le permitía aceptarme junto a su hijo con su legítima esposa presente.

Mi madrina me tomó de la mano, caminamos durante algunos minutos, hasta adentrarnos en una sala de espera vacía, donde se acomodó en uno de los sillones con el rostro frío y sombrío. Me estremecí, pues tenía la misma mirada que ponía cuando iba a decirnos algo no muy agradable, su mirada azul estaba llena de indiferencia, lucía… implacable.

Con un movimiento elegantemente estudiado, me indicó que me sentara, pero los nervios me impedirían quedarme quieta, asi que con un gesto impaciente decliné la invitación.

-Hija yo… esto no es para nada fácil, pero creo que tengo que ser yo la que tenga que hablar contigo… bien, sabes que Astoria esta embarazada de mi hijo…- me dijo mirándome de soslayo.

-Lo sé…- murmuré, con el corazón encogido pues estaba empezando a comprender a que iba todo eso.

-Bien… tu sabes que para nosotros la familia lo es todo… tu también eres parte de la familia, pero… ya sabes…-

Me desesperé, no quería que le diera mas vueltas al asunto, así que hable con un poco de brusquedad.

-Dime lo que tengas que decirme, sin rodeos-

Se quedó observándome un poco más, mientras su mirada helada cambiaba a una calidez reconfortante, como aquélla que me dedicaba cada vez que me sentía sola y necesitaba de su consuelo de madre.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarme, mientras sentía las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos con celeridad, tragué saliva y la hiel en mi boca me dio asco, pero junté todo mi autocontrol y la miré impasible, mientras mi corazón rezumaba amargura.

-Quiero que te vayas… que desaparezcas por un tiempo… no digo que lo hagas por completo de nuestra vida, porque tu eres parte de nuestra familia, pero… la situación cambió cuando Draco se casó con Astoria… al principio pensé que podrían sostener su relación, que después de un tiempo podrían irse lejos y ser felices, y cuando las cosas se calmaran volverían, pero ahora… las cosas cambiaron radicalmente con el embarazo…- dijo, levantándose y yendo hacia mí con la mano estirada, quiso tocarme pero lo que yo menos quería era que lo hiciera.

Me sentí traicionada, relegada a un segundo plano, por ella quien era la persona en la que más confiaba, a la que más quería, pero tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, ella estaba en su derecho de querer que su familia estuviera bien, y yo no iba a quitárselo, cómo podría hacerlo después de ver todo lo que hizo para rescatar a su pequeña familia… no, nunca podría.

Pero también pensaba en mí, en el hijo que crecía en mi vientre, tenía que decírselo, tenía que saber que dentro de mí había un miembro de su familia, un pequeño ser que también necesitaba a su padre.

Suspiré y cuando fui a hablar, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas me paralizaron.

-Por favor… hazlo por Draco, si tanto lo amas…-

Ese fue un golpe bajo, ella bien sabía que yo amaba a su hijo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, pero simplemente no podía hacer lo que me decía, yo tenía que pensar en mi hijo, mi hijo…

-Por favor hija… hazlo por mí…por todo lo que hice por ti…-

Me congelé en mi sitio. Comprendí que realmente quería que me apartara, pues nunca antes me había echado en cara lo que había hecho por mí, hasta ahora. Sentía la boca completamente seca, mis rodillas temblaban tanto que casi podía escuchar los huesos chocar, las manos me sudaban y pensé que de un momento a otro caería al suelo.

La miré durante algunos momentos, decidiendo entre lo que para mí era la vida o la muerte, pues perder a Draco era como perder la vida. No tuve que pensar mucho, Astoria entró en esos precisos momentos, buscándola.

-Madre, Lucius te busca… te necesitamos a nuestro lado…- dijo con un intento de sonrisa falsa.

Con una mirada de disculpa y un apretón en el hombro, enfiló hacia la salida, no sin antes decirme por última vez:

-Piénsalo por favor… espero que hagas lo correcto para todos-

La rubia y yo nos quedamos observándonos la una a la otra, midiéndonos con la mirada, como quien analiza a su oponente antes de una pelea, pero yo sabía que ella había ganado, aunque jamás en su vida escucharía de mis labios la derrota. Después de un tiempo, en el que prácticamente me congeló con la mirada, se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras avanzaba hacia la salida con el andar de quien sabe que ha ganado la guerra.

Mi desesperación creció como la espuma del mar, mientras en mi mente escuchaba mensajes contradictorios, gritándome a todo pulmón "¡Debes decirle!" por una parte y por otra "¡Vete, vete ahora!".

Tuve que tomarme la cabeza entre las manos, pues la fuerza de esas palabras taladraba todo a su paso, destrozando mi poca cordura. En esos momentos quise dejar de ser menos yo, pero hay veces en las que la certeza de que mi caída en Slytherin no fue mera coincidencia me abruma, pues he descubierto que ni el mismísimo Salazar sería tan Slytherin como yo.

Salí de la sala con presteza, a cada paso que daba sentía mi corazón convertirse en un bloque de hielo, pues las palabras de Narcissa hacían eco en mi cerebro, repitiéndose una y otra vez como un mal disco rayado.

Llegué a donde esperaban todos. Lucius y Narcissa me observaron serios, pero en sus ojos pude ver claramente que sabían ya el resultado de mi decisión. Astoria no se veía por ningún lado, supuse que se habría ido con Daphne, pues los señores Greengrass se encontraban sentados en un sillón de dos plazas, tomando lo que supuse sería café, y hablando entre ellos.

Respiré hondo para juntar valor para lo que iba a hacer, mientras mi pulso se aceleraba y rezaba a Merlín que mi voz no se quebrara. No tuve suerte.

-Quiero…- carraspee- quiero verlo, por favor-

Narcissa se acercó a mí, quiso tomarme por el brazo, pero en un arranque de dignidad, di un paso hacia atrás y la evité. Con un suspiro, me indicó la habitación. Mientras caminaba, iba repitiendo como un mantra mi decisión, con la firme idea de creérmela yo misma.

Llegué a la puerta, donde el número en ella me saltó a la cara, mientras lentamente giraba la perilla, con el corazón latiendo a mil, agarrotado en mi garganta. Cuando mis ojos enfocaron su figura pálida, desmadejada contra la cama, como un muñeco roto, sin vida, contuve el aliento y las lágrimas salieron a raudales de mis ojos. Contuve a penas un sollozo, a fuerza de morderme la lengua hasta que sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca.

Me precipité hacia la cama, sin percatarme de que no había cerrado bien la puerta, y en cuanto lo ví ahí, todo lastimado, lleno de hematomas violáceos por toda la piel visible, sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban. Quise gritar y revolverme del dolor, cómo era posible que después de tantos años, de todo lo que hicimos para reivindicarnos, aún hubiera gente que quisiera hacerse justicia por su propia mano.

Sin más me acerqué hasta él, abrazándolo lentamente para evitar lastimarlo más, buscando su rostro, donde sus labios me llamaban poderosamente, mientras era débil nuevamente y me dejaba llevar por el deseo que me acometía las entrañas, mientras le besaba, tratando inútilmente de robarle un poco del valor que él siempre tuvo.

Sus labios se movieron, asustándome, mientras levantaba el rostro y observaba que se movía entre sueños, diciendo para mi felicidad, mi nombre entre susurros.

-Pansy… Pansy…-

-Sshh, aquí estoy mi amor…-

-Te amo, Pansy…-

Sonrió tiernamente, antes de volver a caer en la inconciencia, mientras yo me preguntaba de qué forma conseguiría vivir sin él, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin su presencia que era el sol de mis días… pero yo tenía que hacerlo, tenía que darle la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque yo muriera en el proceso.

-Draco… se que no puedes escucharme, pero quiero que sepas que Te Amo… Te Amo con toda mi alma, y nunca, pase lo que pase, dejaré de hacerlo…- lo besé nuevamente- y también quiero que sepas que… yo también estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… pero tu nunca lo sabrás… y eso es mejor asi…- dije contra sus labios- Te Amo mi amor… nunca lo dudes… adiós… para siempre- dije con un nudo en la garganta, levantándome y dando la vuelta rápidamente, mientras mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho del susto, al ver quien me había estado observando desde hacia quien sabe cuanto.

Sus ojos azules brillaban peligrosamente, sentí temor por Draco, por mi bebé, pero también una fuerza muy poderosa que nacía de mi interior, que me hacía sentirme fuerte y capaz de lidiar con cualquier persona.

-Así que es cierto… ¡Maldita Zorra!- me dijo abalanzándose sobre mi.

Con un movimiento de varita que me dejó agotada, la petrifiqué, dejándola totalmente quieta, mientras su mirada me acuchillaba, llena de odio y rencor.

-Nunca…-siseé- nunca te atrevas a tratar de hacerme daño… y ahora menos… ya que lo sabes… conténtate, tendrás a Draco para ti y tu hijo… aunque ¿sabes?-dije con maldad, buscando hacerla sentir el mismo dolor que yo sentía, y que me estaba destrozando el alma, si es que alguna vez la tuve- el NUNCA te va a amar a ti… porque me ama con todas sus fuerzas a mí… ¿oíste?... bien… entonces… hasta nunca-

Salí de ahí sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera me despedí de Lucius y Narcissa, solamente pasé de largo y cuando llegué a la altura donde Blaise me esperaba, lo tomé del brazo y lo obligué a caminar.

Nos desaparecimos hacia su departamento, donde nos dejamos caer en el sillón, mientras el me abrazaba sin decir nada, yo lloraba lo que pensé sería lo último que lloraría por Draco, mientras mi mente fría y calculadora se posesionaba de mí, haciendo que pensara con claridad, donde una súbita idea cruzó mi mente como un meteoro.

Me sequé las lágrimas y observé a Blaise durante algunos segundos, donde su impaciencia me hizo reír.

-¿Que?- dijo con aprehensión.

-¿Cuándo te gustaría que nos casáramos?-

Solté una carcajada divertida, mientras el me miraba con la cara de estupefacción más divertida que pude ver en mi vida.

Fin de Flash Back-

-Y así sucedieron las cosas…- dije, sintiendo nuevamente el nudo en mi garganta.

El se quedó observándome durante algunos minutos, donde por el gris espejo de sus ojos pasaron miles de sentimientos: odio, rencor, dolor, angustia y el último, el que me calentó extrañamente el corazón, amor.

-Entonces… ¿Astoria lo sabía?-

-Siempre lo supo… si no te lo dijo fue por su conveniencia…-

-Pero… ¡Pudiste haber esperado para decírmelo?-

-¿Para que? Tu hijo ya te tenía como padre y el mío… bueno… ya lo había encontrado-

-Pero ¿Por qué Blaise? Era mi mejor amigo… ¿Por qué él? Yo… no entiendo…-

-¿Por qué él?... veamos, porque el estuvo cuando lo necesité, porque el me dio, NOS dio la posibilidad de tener una familia, de que mi hija creciera en un ambiente ideal, donde nadie la señalara por ser una bastarda, porque el fue el mejor hombre que pudo hacer el trabajo de padre para Allegra, solamente por eso- dije cabreada, no tenía ningún derecho de juzgarme por mis decisiones, mucho menos de meterse con mi esposo.

-Pero, ¿no pensaste en lo que yo sentiría al pensar en todas las veces que él te tocó? ¿En las veces que te hizo suya?, ¿No pensaste en que estaría muriéndome de envidia y celos al saber que él era tu dueño, que de él son tus pensamientos, tus deseos, tu amor?-

-Eso no viene al caso Draco, lo nuestro es agua pasada, ya no tiene nada que hacer en esta cuestión… ahora solamente quiero que quede claro que lo único que quiero es que esto no se sepa, no quiero que nuestros hijos salgan lastimados, por favor…-

-¿Y nosotros?- dijo alargando su mano para tomar la mía, mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía de gozo al sentir su piel fría contra la mía, mientras mi corazón bombeaba como loco y mi sexo se humedecía.

Parpadee confundida y sorprendida por la intensidad de mi reacción, pero bien sabía que solo era algo físico, pues yo había aprendido a amar a mi esposo, con cada fibra de mi ser, y lo que sentía por Draco esta definitivamente enterrado… ¿o no?

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis ideas, mientras soltaba mi mano de su pálida prisión, para encontrarme con sus orbes grises, quienes me miraban intensamente, haciéndome desear olvidarme de todo, pero yo había aprendido de la manera mas dura posible que tenía que cuidar lo que más amaba en el mundo, para evitar que me fuera arrebatado.

-Lo de nosotros hace mucho que fue muerto y enterrado, creo que en el preciso instante en que inclinaste el rostro y permitiste que tu padre nos arrebatara nuestros sueños… ahora ya es imposible, tu tienes una familia y yo amo a la mía…- dije con rabia.

-¡Pero yo no amo a Astoria!- dijo desesperado.

-Lo siento, pero tu elegiste tu camino, asi como yo elegí el mío...-

-Pansy, por favor, yo aún Te Amo…- me dijo suplicante

Suspiré, ¿realmente sería cierto lo que decía? ¿Realmente aún me amaba?, pero que estas pensando Pansy Zabinni, déjate de tonterías. Llené de aire mis pulmones y dije sin pensar:

-Yo también…- sus ojos se iluminaron- pero entre nosotros nunca podrá haber nada porque yo AMO con toda mi alma a mi esposo, más de lo que un día te AMÉ a ti, y nunca, nunca le haría daño de esa manera, entiende Draco, lo nuestro ya pasó y se fue, ya no es posible despertarlo…-

Sus ojos me observaron durante un momento más, y después, lentamente se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirarme, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un billete y pagaba la cuenta.

Antes de irse, me dijo por último:

-Yo siempre te voy a amar Pansy, hasta que me muera, y te voy a esperar siempre, hasta que tú decidas que quieres estar conmigo, y que es a mí a quien amas…-

Salió sin decir nada más, perdiéndose entre la gente que corría por la calle, tratando de ocultarse de la lluvia que caía a raudales en esos momentos. Me sentí conmocionada, pues su oferta era muy tentadora, pero las imágenes de mi familia sufriendo fueron suficientes para convencerme que era lo mejor, mi familia era primero que todo.

Me levanté lentamente y salí, sin importarme si la lluvia manchaba mi fino abrigo de cachemir, caminando despacio y sin prisa hacia ninguna parte, tratando de evitar las dolorosas punzadas en mi corazón. Cuando me hube serenado lo suficiente, me desaparecí rumbo al despacho de Blaise, sin importarme que éste estuviera ocupado.

* * *

Bueno, he aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta Cybernovela... espero os guste...

gracias mil por leer...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola queridas! disculpen por haber estado desaparecida durante tanto tiempo, pero es que tenia muchisimo trabajo y varios problemas que me hacian la vida imposible... pero en un rato de inspiracion me dispuse a continuar con estas historias que he tenido muy abandonadas, asi que aqui estan, espero que os gusten...

Saludos y besos a mis amigas del club **Slytherin Semper Perversis**... hermanas estoy al pendiente, solo que no puedo comunicarme con la frecuencia que quisiera... espero me entiendan...

Disclaimer: Nada, pero nada en este universo me pertenece... ya quisiera ser dueña de un tal Draco Malfoy... aunque fuera para los domingos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**PISANDO VÍBORAS…**

Narrador:

Draco Malfoy se desapareció entonces rumbo a su mansión, sintiéndose por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, como el idiota más grande de todo el mundo. Recordó con pesar cómo cuando después de varias semanas de inconciencia logró salir por fin del coma, la forma en la que Astoria le había informado, casi hasta con saña, la noticia del momento.

Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson habían contraído nupcias apenas unos días antes de que él despertara.

Recuerda la rabia y el dolor que lo inundó, el modo en el que el aire en sus pulmones pareció colapsarse, el momento justo en que sintió cómo todo en su vida perdía color, como si de un hechizo succionador se tratara. Las lágrimas habían inundado sus ojos después de saber que ahora Pansy ya no era Parkinson, sino Zabinni.

Recuerda aún a detalle cómo la magia dentro de él se agitó de tal forma, que tuvieron que darle una poción sedante para evitar que destrozara media ala de cuidados intensivos. También se recuerda a sí mismo, tumbado aún convaleciente en su cama, quieto como una estatua petrificada, pensando una y otra vez en las mil y una formas de asesinar lentamente a Pansy por haberlo traicionado.

Recuerda cómo la furia lo invadió de tal modo, que a pesar de estar a medio camino de recuperarse, exigió con toda su autoridad el salir inmediatamente hacia su mansión, a pesar de las súplicas de su madre y las recomendaciones de su padre.

Pero lo que más recuerda, sin temor a equivocarse, lo que nunca pudo olvidar, lo que siempre le causó curiosidad y nunca supo el porqué, lo que ahora después de su conversación con Pansy al fin pudo entender, es la mirada de triunfo, mezclada con satisfacción, que Astoria le dedicó mientras él se caía en pedazos por dentro.

Porque ahora entendía que Astoria siempre lo supo. Y se sentía como un verdadero estúpido al no darse cuenta antes. Pero aún era tiempo de enmendar sus errores, se dijo.

Llegó a la mansión, la cual nunca como antes le pareció más lúgubre y silenciosa. Le arremetió un sentimiento de nostalgia por Scorpius, pues él era el único, además de sus padres, que lograba hacerle sentir menos solo. Se reprendió mentalmente por esto, sabía que debía estar feliz por su hijo, pero el recuerdo de otro par de ojos grises en un rostro femenino le escocía en la conciencia. Con furia recorrió la primera planta de la mansión, hasta llegar a la habitación azul, la cual le correspondía enteramente a Astoria.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, entró como un torbellino, mientras su esposa lo observaba con sorpresa desde el fino sillón blanco de dos plazas donde se encontraba sentada, leyendo alguna de sus fútiles y estúpidas revistas. En este caso, "Corazón de Bruja"

De un manotazo le arrebató la misma, mientras la tomaba fuertemente por los brazos, haciéndola levantarse de su sitio, y sacudiéndola en el proceso.

-¿Draco, que te sucede? ¡Me estás lastimando!-

-Eso y más quisiera hacerte, ¡Maldita arpía!- dijo Draco, mientras la aventaba contra el sillón, pasándose con furia las manos por su cabello platino, en un intento de serenarse.

Astoria se dio cuenta de que su teatro había terminado, de que no le sería posible seguir fingiendo demencia y evitar el problema, así que valiente como nunca antes había sido, se puso de pie, asegurándose en el proceso de estar bien lejos de su marido.

-Asi que ya lo sabes…- suspiró con desdén- que puedo decir… solamente que hice lo que pensé era mejor para mi familia…-

Draco la observó incrédulo, no podía creer que la persona con la que hubiera compartido once años de su vida fuera tan miserable como para haberle arruinado la vida por completo.

-¿Pero como…? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacernos algo así? Eres… eres despreciable…-

Astoria lo observó con sus ojos azules rezumando ira, enfurecida pues Draco se atrevía a defender su aventura con la que consideraba una cualquiera. Apretó los puños apenas conteniéndose para no hacer un escándalo, siseando por lo bajo.

-¡¿Despreciable dices? ¡No me culpes solo a mi Draco!, si bien yo le exigí que se apartara de ti, fue tu madre quien le dio el tiro de gracia, al pedirle que se apartara por el bien de todos… ¿Te sorprende lo que te digo?, pues no debería, después de todo si tu madre fue capaz de hacer todo lo que hizo en el pasado…-

Draco se quedó de una pieza, incapaz de creer que su propia madre hubiera sido capaz de arrebatarle la felicidad que por fin había encontrado. Se sentía como un reverendo imbécil al darse cuenta que había sido nuevamente utilizado como antaño, cuando había sido un títere para los propósitos de Voldemort, aunque esta vez con resultados muchísimo mas dolorosos.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, mientras la misma daba paso a Narcissa, quien alertada por el escándalo, había acudido a revisar si había algún problema. En cuanto Draco la vio fue hacia ella en grandes zancadas, tomándola de los hombros sin contemplaciones, sacudiendo su menudo cuerpo como si quisiera purgar todo el rencor que en esos momentos sentía.

-¡Draco suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡¿Como pudiste madre, como pudieron hacernos esto?-

-¿A que te refieres? Astoria ¡¿Qué esta pasando?-

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirme de esta forma? ¡Sabías que amaba a Pansy y que mil veces prefería estar con ella y aún asi me mentiste! ¡Nos arruinaste la vida! A mi y a ellas… ¡¿Cómo… como fuiste capaz madre?- dijo soltándola, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, asustado ante las enormes ganas que tenía de golpear a ambas mujeres.

-Draco no… no entiendo que… ¿De qué hablas?-

El rubio solamente atino a lanzarle una fotografía muggle a sus manos, la misma fotografía que Scorpius le había mandado por lechuza, junto con una extensa carta en la que le informaba que había sido aceptado en Slytherin. El chico hablaba con orgullo a su padre del hecho de estar en su nueva casa, como había sido su primer día, y también hablaba sobre su incipiente amistad con la niña pelinegra que había conocido en el andén.

Además de ello, le externaba ciertas dudas al respecto de la niña, pues decía que varios de sus compañeros los habían confundido al preguntarles si eran hermanos. Y ellos mismos habían visto las similitudes entre ellos, pero creían que era obra de la casualidad o por el hecho de ser ambos sangre pura, tal vez estaban emparentados.

En cuanto a la fotografía, ésta mostraba un cuadro inolvidable, pues además de Scorpius, ataviado con su túnica oscura y mostrando con orgullo el blasón de Slytherin sobre su pecho, la imagen mostraba una hermosa jovencita de no mas de once años, de largo y lacio cabello negro, con unos profundos ojos grises y de rasgos idénticos a él mismo cuando tenía su edad.

La chica de la fotografía sonreía orgullosa, al igual que Scorpius, mientras ambos mostraban el sello inconfundible de la casa de Salazar sobre sus túnicas.

Narcissa cayó de rodillas ante la imagen que sus ojos veían. A su cerebro llegó como un flashazo la idea de ver por primera vez a otra persona de su misma sangre, de su misma familia. Sin duda, la niña era su nieta.

-¿Es… es…? ¿Cómo se llama…?-

-Allegra Zabinni-Parkinson… es MI hija… la hija que no pude conocer gracias a sus maquinaciones…- dijo el rubio, caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Draco espera! Yo…-

-No madre… al fin veo lo importante que soy para ti… espero que estés contenta, que ambas lo estén…- dijo por fin, saliendo de la habitación para caminar sin rumbo, buscando un poco de paz para su embotado cerebro.

Dentro de la habitación, únicamente los sollozos amortiguados de Narcissa se escuchaban, mientras Astoria la miraba con fastidio, utilizando su cerebro al máximo para buscar una forma de evitar la catástrofe, pues estaba segura que después de eso, ella quedaría muy mal parada.

-¿Tú… lo sabías?-

-No se a que te refieres…-

-¡No mientas! ¡Lo sabías y aún asi permitiste que la echara de nuestras vidas!-

-Que puedo decir querida Cissy, tú y yo somos idénticas…. Hacemos lo que sea para proteger a los nuestros-

-No te equivoques Astoria- dijo la mayor poniéndose de pie- yo jamás habría dañado a mi hijo como tu lo hiciste, si yo hubiera sabido…-

-¡Sí, esta bien! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo lo sabía! ¿Contenta?, lo descubrí en el hospital… pero como comprenderás, tenía que proteger a mi querida familia…-dijo sarcástica.

-¡Tu… maldita!, ¡la única razón por la que estas aquí es por nuestro dinero!… ¡Nunca fue porque quisieras a Scorpius o a Draco!…-

-¡Vaya que estamos brillantes el día de hoy!... y te recuerdo querida suegrita, esa fortuna también me pertenece, no en vano soporté a tu hijito tantos años… ¡Y ya déjame tranquila que me fastidia tanto drama!-

Narcissa enfiló hacia la salida, sintiendo como su pequeño mundo se hacía pedazos ante la realidad. Una realidad tan aplastante que la estaba dejando sin fuerzas. Apenas alcanzó a llegar a sus aposentos, los mismos que compartía con su marido, quien se encontraba en esos momentos sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones que se encontraban elegantemente acomodados en la amplia estancia.

En cuanto la vio entrar, y al ver el estado en que se encontraba, tiró el libro que había estado leyendo y se incorporó de un salto, con la rapidez y agilidad que aún conservaba de sus años como mortífago, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por hora.

-¡Cissy! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?-

Narcissa, al sentir los fuertes brazos de su marido sostenerla, se dejó caer contra él, buscando la protección que en esos momentos tanto necesitaba, pues se sentía la peor de las madres, al haber propiciado el dolor de su hijo, y el desconocimiento de su propia sangre.

La rubia solamente atinó a extender su mano, mostrándole la fotografía muggle a su marido. Lucius buscó con la mirada lo que su mujer le mostraba, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al observar con detenimiento la imagen de un par de chicos, de rasgos idénticos, que si no fuera por el color de sus cabellos y su género que saltaba a la vista, podría jurar que eran gemelos.

Al instante comprendió todo. E igual que su mujer, se sumió en la vergüenza de haber obligado a su hijo a quedarse al lado de una mujer que jamás lo hizo feliz, ni a el ni a su pequeño nieto.

Ambos rubios quedaron en silencio, sumidos en sus propias culpas, mientras la fotografía resbalaba de la mano sin fuerzas de Narcissa, hasta caer al suelo, revelando las iniciales de ambos jóvenes.

"_AZ y SM"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en Zabinni Inc., una pelinegra se aparecía en la entrada principal, dispuesta a hablar con su marido sobre lo que había pasado en su reciente encuentro con su ex amante.

Con pasos temblorosos Pansy Zabinni se dirigió hasta el elevador, subiendo hasta el último piso, donde se encontraban las oficinas de su esposo. Había llegado un poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, justo para hablar con él y después tal vez perderse junto a él en alguno de los pequeños y pintorescos restaurantes que tanto les gustaban.

Se sorprendió al encontrar el escritorio de la secretaria de su marido vacío, pero no le pareció tan raro pues era casi la hora del almuerzo. Con paso aún tambaleante se acercó hasta la enorme puerta de roble oscuro, donde antes de entrar tomo un poco de aire para tranquilizarse y finalmente, traspasó la puerta.

Si le hubieran dicho a Pansy Zabinni que encontraría a la secretaria de su marido sentada sobre el escritorio de éste, con las piernas abiertas, solamente en sostén y braguitas mientras forcejeaba con él, se hubiera reído hasta el cansancio y después le hubiera cruciado hasta la locura, pero precisamente eso fue lo que Pansy encontró detrás de la puerta.

Por algunos momentos no supo que hacer, quedándose en blanco ante la imagen, mientras su marido forcejeaba con la chica, tal vez tratando de quitársela de encima, tal vez terminando de desnudarla, claro que cuando su cerebro funcionó de nuevo, ya su varita estaba en su mano, lanzando casi sin darse cuenta un hechizo de desarme hacia ambos, haciéndolos volar a cada uno hacia ambos costados de la habitación.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Blaise Zabinni que llegaría el día en que temería más a su mujer que al mismísimo Lord Oscuro, seguramente se hubiera reído, pero cuando enfocó bien su vista y observó a su esposa, varita en mano y con expresión asesina en el rostro, juró por todos los magos del mundo que si salía vivo de esa, jamás de los jamases volvería a tomar el asunto en broma.

Lentamente se puso de pie, sin poder siquiera articular palabra. Solamente observaba la expresión de Pansy, quien ya miraba a Jessica, su secretaria, con la mirada empañada en lágrimas y una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Eso sí que termino por asustarlo, pues ver a Pansy Parkinson a punto de llorar era tan raro como ver el sol salir de noche. Y supo que en verdad la había cagado.

-Pansy, amor, no es lo que piensas…-

-Lárgate antes de que te mate-siseó Pansy por lo bajo, remarcando cada palabra.

Jessica, ni tarda ni perezosa, solamente atinó a recoger su ropa lo más rápidamente que pudo, pero Pansy, quien ya se había fastidiado de la presencia de la otra, con un movimiento de varita recogió todo y la lanzó por la puerta al pasillo, desnuda como estaba, para cerrar la puerta a continuación con cualquier cantidad de hechizos selladores conocidos y por conocer. Blaise Zabinni solamente atinó entonces a tragar saliva lentamente, preparándose para lo peor.

-Pansy, yo…-

-Dime que no te acostaste con ella, por favor- dijo Pansy entre lágrimas.

-¡Nunca! Sabes que nunca te sería infiel, Te Amo demasiado para eso…-

-¿Es verdad Blaise? ¿De verdad me amas tanto? ¿De verdad nunca me serías infiel?-

Blaise, al comprender que Pansy no se quedaría conforme con nada más que con la verdad, fue hasta su caja fuerte, sacando una pequeña caja de madera envuelta en una fina tela, eligiendo un pequeño frasco con un líquido incoloro, etiquetado como _Veritaserum_.

-Mírame Pansy-

Pansy observó como su marido ingería la poción de la verdad, dándose cuenta de que lo que le preguntara a partir de ahí hasta dentro de una hora, sería solamente la más pura verdad.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras-

-¿Me amas?-

-Con toda mi alma…-

-¿Alguna vez me has sido infiel?-dijo ella, mientas se acercaba lentamente hacia él, reptando como una delicada serpiente.

-Nunca ni con el pensamiento…-

-Y… ¿me deseas?- dijo ella, llegando hasta su posición, pasando sus manos por su amplio y fuerte pecho.

-Cada segundo del día…- atinó a decir él, con la voz enronquecida y sintiendo cómo su miembro empezaba a ser estrangulado por sus calzoncillos y pantalones.

-¿Ahora?-

Blaise ya no respondió, simplemente la tomo de la cintura, juntando al máximo sus cuerpos, atacando su boca con frenesí, para demostrarle a su esposa cuánto la deseaba y amaba. Después de algunos minutos, en los que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno, el moreno recordó de pronto el tema que había quedado pendiente.

-Pansy, sobre Jessica…-

-Después mi amor- dijo la chica, mientras comenzaba a arrancarle la camisa- mucho después…-

* * *

Bueno queridas... hasta aqui llegamos por hoy... besitos a todas

Gracias mil por leer...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola queridas! he regresado! por fin! espero no quedarles a deber con este capitulo... de verdad espero que no...

Saludos a mis hermanas del _**Club Slytherin Semper Perversis**_... estoy al pendiente aunque parezca que no... besitos!

Disclaimer: Nada, pero nadita me pertenece de este universo... todo es de JK... yo solamente lo uso para mi solaz esparcimiento...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy!_

**COSAS QUE NO SON**

El tiempo siguió su curso, mientras la amistad entre el par de chiquillos creció a pasos agigantados, convirtiéndose en un cariño fraterno imposible de romper. A este par se les unieron Génesis Nott, hija de Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott, Reneé Scott, hijo de Millicent Bulstrode y Jackson Scott, y Albus Severus Potter, quien increíblemente para todos era un Slytherin, y más aún, amigo de un Malfoy.

En cada uno de aquéllos hogares, la preocupación y el asombro crecía como la espuma, pues cartas y cartas llegaban con las buenas nuevas.

Que Scorpius había sido electo cazador por el equipo de Slytherin, era algo de esperarse, pero que, para sorpresa de todos, Allegra hubiera sido elegida para ser su buscadora, era una noticia total y completamente trascendental.

A Malfoy Manor llegó el pequeño Scorpius, feliz y orgulloso, quien con doce años recién cumplidos no paraba de describir a su padre y abuelos la inmensa felicidad que sentía porque ahora no solamente estaría mas tiempo junto a Allie, quien era su mejor amiga, si no que, aunado a ello, su amiga era la nueva buscadora de Slytherin, habiéndole arrebatado el puesto a Albus Potter, quien aunque era muy bueno sobre una escoba, jamás de los jamases, según Scorpius, llegaría a ser tan bueno como ella, quedando como cazador, al igual que él mismo.

La palabra que utilizó él para referirse a la pequeña pelinegra incendió los corazones de los tres rubios Malfoy con un sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad extremos: Excelsa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Potter, un sentimiento de extrañeza y alerta rondaba la cabeza del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, pues el pequeño Albus no paraba de hablar a ratos sí y a otros también de la chica que le había arrebatado su puesto de buscador por Slytherin. Observaba a su hijo hablar hasta por los codos de la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin mostrar signos de estar afectado por no haber conseguido su puesto.

Su esposa, quien a cada momento tenía que recordarle que se mantuviera en calma pero vigilante, solamente atinaba a decirle que tal vez su pequeño niño gustara de esa chica de la que hablaba. Pero a Harry Potter, impulsivo y poco reflexivo ex Gryffindor, esa idea nomás como que no acababa de gustarle. Sobretodo porque todos se habían dado cuenta desde el principio quien era esa chica, y el secreto tan grande que sus padres, entiéndase Pansy y Blaise Zabinni, tenían sobre sus hombros, un secreto que implicaba nuevamente a su némesis juvenil: Draco Malfoy.

Él podía ser distraído a veces, un poco descuidado en otras, si, lo admitía, pero sus reflejos de Auror estaban al cien por ciento, y en cuanto vio las facciones de la chica Zabinni, idénticas a las de los tres Malfoy varones, supo la verdad: esa niña era una Malfoy.

Tal vez como Ginny le decía, ese no era asunto suyo, sentía que su esposa tenía razón y lo dejaría pasar, pero si por alguna razón ese secreto afectase de alguna forma a su familia, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Mientras tanto trataría de no rodar los ojos cada vez que Albus pronunciara "Allie hizo…" o "Allie dijo…", recordando que a su edad, el estaba más concentrado en evitar que acabaran con su vida, que en observar con detenimiento al alumnado femenino. Su vida hubiera sido tan fácil si tan sólo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la Mansión Zabinni todo era fiesta y algarabía, Blaise brincaba de aquí para allá con Allegra en brazos, riendo y jugando, festejando su entrada al equipo de Quidditch, mientras una preocupada Pansy los observaba sentada en uno de los amplios y elegantes sillones de la sala de su mansión.

Movía la cabeza imperceptiblemente de un lado al otro, mientras escuchaba con el ceño fruncido a su pequeña niña hablar una y otra vez sobre el chico Malfoy. En su fuero interno comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de su hija por el pequeño Scorpius, pero se sentía en medio de un terrible deja vú, como si volviera a verse a sí misma hablando con vehemencia sobre el padre del rubio.

Entendía si, el sentimiento de afecto y fraternidad que inundaba a su hija por Scorpius, pero temía que justo como había pasado con ella, ese sentimiento mudara en algo mas fuerte, algo de lo cual no pudiera olvidarse ni aún pasado el tiempo. Temía pues que su hija estuviera repitiendo el mismo error que ella: enamorarse de un Malfoy.

El ruido de un fuerte portazo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su suegra e Isabelle acababan de regresar de sus compras navideñas. Su mirada se dirigió sin discreción por el rostro de Elanor Zabinni. Sus rasgos sensualmente femeninos le conferían, a pesar de la edad, una belleza sin igual, digna competencia para una veela.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente al recordar las ciento de veces que le había tomado el pelo a su esposo con ese cuento. Blaise Zabinni se enfurruñaba cada vez que le mencionaban que era medio veela. Era demasiado para su vena sangre pura imaginar tal atrocidad.

Pudo reconocer en su pequeña hija, quien se acercaba hacia ella en medio de brinquitos, muy parecidos a los de la Lunática Lovegood, ahora Luna Nott, los mismos rasgos de su abuela. Le había costado mucho trabajo que Elanor la aceptara, mas que nada por el hecho de estar embarazada de otro hombre que no fuera su hijo, pero ante la amenaza de Blaise de no volverla a ver si no la aceptaba, Elanor dobló su orgullo y la envolvió entre sus brazos como una más de sus hijos.

Hasta el momento nunca le había hecho algún desplante ni nada parecido, y eso le agradecía en el alma en estos momentos, que fuera para ella la madre que necesitaba, pues ante todo, Elanor estaba enterada de los pormenores de su situación con los Malfoy. Desde el principio le había apoyado con sus consejos, y sabía que a pesar de que Allegra no llevara su misma sangre en las venas, ella la quería y la trataba como si así fuera.

Recordó cuando, a la muerte de su madre, cinco años después de su boda con Blaise, ella le había acompañado al funeral, y había sido, junto a su marido, el soporte que le había ayudado a pasar tan difícil trance.

Sus ojos se dirigieron de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta, donde Richard Parkinson hacía su entrada, buscando inmediatamente con la mirada a la madre de Blaise. A Blaise y a ella les causaba diversión la forma tan curiosa en que ambos habían terminado juntos. Y sabía a ciencia cierta, que si en ese momento volteaba a ver a su marido, éste los estaría mirando con asombro, totalmente incrédulo de que su madre llevara ya dos años de matrimonio con Richard y este aún estuviera vivito y sano.

Si supiera que esa había sido una conversación que su madre y ella habían tenido hacía mucho tiempo…

Si, ahí estaba ya ese brillo incrédulo en sus ojos. Tenía que distraerlo antes de que comenzara a babear.

-Y entonces, ¿Quién tiene hambre?- dijo, levantándose del sillón para encaminarse hacía la salida, seguida en tropel de las niñas y su marido, quien había captado la indirecta de su mujer, y se apresuraba a dejar en soledad a los dos mayores.

Elanor Zabinni, ahora Parkinson, observó con diversión el gesto pícaro de su nuera, mientras pensaba con orgullo que Pansy era la hija que siempre había querido, y gracias a la buena fortuna de su hijo, había encontrado. Mientras cerraba los ojos, para recibir el beso de marido, pensó que sería un excelente detalle hacerle una visita a su vieja amiga Narcissa Malfoy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La navidad paso, el año nuevo llegó y los amigos volvieron a encontrarse, buscándose entre la gente en medio de la estación, corriendo a abrazarse y felicitarse creando un alboroto en medio del mar de gente que los miraba entre curioso e incrédulo, pues era un grupo bastante pintoresco.

A lo lejos, los padres de los chiquillos los miraban incómodos, pues no sabían cómo reaccionar ante tal situación. Era tan bizarra la imagen, que cualquiera que estuviera fielmente al tanto de su situación, no le parecería extraño, pero a ojos de los demás, quienes sabían de las enemistades pasadas de cada familia, era total y completamente un misterio. Y el morbo que esto producía les hacía quedarse de pie, totalmente estáticos, observando fijamente sin perder detalle, tratando de captar la realidad que se escondía en la incongruencia que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

Los Malfoy, Narcissa, Draco y Lucius, como antaño, se encontraban replegados hacia una de las columnas, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, sin conseguirlo en realidad. La pareja mayor observaba con avidez la escena frente a sus ojos, buscando retener en sus mentes el sonido de la risa y la imagen de la pequeña niña que también era su nieta. Les veían a ella y a Scorpius, ir y venir entre pelirrojos y pelinegros, riendo y jugando felices por el mero hecho de volver a encontrarse.

Draco, empero, no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a la dueña de un par de ojos azul cobalto que desde hacía muchos años atrás le robase el corazón, quedándose impregnada en cada pedazo de su ser. La divisó parada junto a su marido, abrazada a éste como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Apretó los puños cuando los observó buscándose para darse un beso, sintiendo la hiel amarga llenarle la boca, mordiéndose la lengua hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, buscando con este gesto, evitar ponerse en evidencia frente a todo el mundo al mostrar los inmensos celos que le corroían el alma desde hacía mas de doce años.

Sintió entonces la mano delicada y suave de su madre, apretando sutilmente su brazo, en un gesto que quería fuera tranquilizador. Sus ojos grisáceos buscaron los azulados de ella, dejando ver durante algunos segundos, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentía por haber perdido lo que mas amaba en la vida, y que hubiera hecho su vida tan diferente.

Por este motivo, ni siquiera se percataron cuando Scorpius se alejó un poco de la multitud, para hablar con una pequeña de cabello rojo intenso y ojos achocolatados, quien extendía hacia el pequeño rubio un papel pulcramente doblado. Cuando éste lo hubo tomado de la mano de la pequeña niña, con el atrevimiento propio heredado de su madre, la chica lo jaló del brazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, echándose a correr seguidamente hacia los brazos de su madre, donde se escondía de la mirada de un Scorpius que se había quedado con la mente en blanco, petrificado ante la muestra de afecto de la pequeña Lily Luna.

Sería ese entonces el inicio de lo que después sería conocido como la extraña unión entre una Potter y un Malfoy, que sin embargo no fue la única, pues tiempo después, un Albus Potter muy nervioso se presentaría en la Mansión Zabinni, a pedir al Señor Blaise Zabinni y esposa, el permiso para cortejar a su hija.

Si bien Draco y Lucius Malfoy estuvieron a punto de sufrir un infarto al enterarse de la unión de Scorpius con Lily Luna, la impresión que recibieron al saber que Allegra Zabinni-Parkinson sería una Potter, acarreó varios síntomas, entre ellos, que Lord Malfoy Sr. adquiriera un tic nervioso en un ojo, mientras que Lord Malfoy Jr. estuvo a punto de perder la totalidad de su platinado y suave cabello, el cual pudo ser salvado en parte por una poción de dudosa procedencia, creada por nadie mas y nadie menos que el propio Scorpius.

Y así fue entonces como, en un cálido día de abril, las tres familias tuvieron que reunirse para convivir en una pacífica recepción por el compromiso de sus queridos hijos, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Greengrass, Lily Luna Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley y Allegra Elanor Zabinni-Parkinson.

Aunque fue de todo menos pacífica…

* * *

Bueno, aqui dejo otro capitulo... el siguiente es sobre la PECULIAR reunión de los clanes... a ver que pasa...

gracias mil por leer...


	11. Chapter 11

Hola amigas... un nuevo capitulo de esta historia... no la tengo abandonada, no piensen eso... es que... quien sabe... bueno, espero les guste...

Saludos a mis hermanas, gracias por su apoyo... las quiero...

Disclaimer. Nada en este universo me pertenece... ya quisiera yo...

_**Vivan los Sly**_!

_Enjoy_!

**EL AMOR DE UN MORTÍFAGO…**

El día había iniciado de la forma perfecta. El cálido sol de marzo entraba a raudales por el enorme ventanal, rivalizando fuertemente con la gruesa cortinilla del dosel de su cama. Allegra Zabinni sonrió aún antes de abrir los ojos, como cada día de los últimos veinte años.

Se levantó alegremente, descorriendo las cortinas, para correr descalza hacia el baño, la tina estaba llena de agua caliente, su esencia favorita había sido agregada y el baño estaba lleno de vapor.

Perfecto.

Se desnudó lentamente mientras tarareaba una canción muggle que seguramente había escuchado en la casa de Al. Sonrió al pensar en su novio, mientras su imagen se conjuraba en su mente como un hechizo: sus ojos verdes, su cabello negro profundo, difícil de peinar, pero tan sedoso al tacto, su piel bronceada y sus músculos firmes y fuertes.

Soltó una risita al pensar en qué diría él si supiera de qué manera lo había estado imaginando. Se introdujo en la tina, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al calor y el aroma a rosas y miel le relajara.

Le preocupaban los acontecimientos de ese día. Recordó con un poco de pesar mezclado con diversión el momento en que Albus se presentó en su casa para pedir el permiso de sus padres.

_Flash back-_

Su padre había acudido entre interesado y curioso cuando le habían avisado que Albus Potter le buscaba. Habían pasado a la sala, mientras su padre se sentaba en el amplio sillón de cuero negro que era su favorito, su madre a un costado de él, tomándose de la mano. Esa actitud le pareció graciosa pues parecía como si les fuera a dar la peor noticia del mundo. Aunque su madre ya se la esperaba, pues ella sabía desde un principio de la relación de su hija mayor con el joven Potter.

Albus se había mostrado tan sereno y ecuánime, pues juntando todo el valor Gryffindor que le venía de familia, explicó los motivos de su visita. Mientras hablaba, había mostrado tal seguridad que ni su padre se había atrevido a interrumpirlo, a pesar de que el siempre cremoso tono achocolatado de su piel fue cambiando a un tono casi violáceo.

Estaba conteniendo la respiración para no lanzarse contra él.

Después de lo que parecieron los minutos más angustiantes de toda su vida, Blaise Zabinni jaló el tan necesario oxígeno que había olvidado respirar, mientras soltaba la mano de su esposa, quien comenzó a masajearla para hacer volver el flujo sanguíneo a la extremidad, la cual se había adormecido por la presión de su mano.

Cuando su padre se puso de pie, Allegra hizo lo mismo, acercándose un poco hasta Albus, quien al ser un poco más alto que su padre, le miraba fijamente, sin despegar su vista de él. Blaise Zabinni se quedó observándolo algunos segundos, analizando la figura del hijo del Héroe más grande de todo el mundo mágico, tan parecido a él pero al mismo tiempo tan distinto.

Albus Severus Potter era, a sus diecisiete años, lo que Harry, su padre, nunca había sido a su edad. Era cierto que eran muy parecidos, pero fuera de su cabello azabache siempre rebelde y los ojos verde esmeralda, herencia de Lily Potter, no se parecían en nada más. Albus era alto, casi medía 1.85 de estatura, su complexión, aunque delgada, era fuerte, con músculos bien definidos, producto de los largos entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Se veía que el joven Potter estaba mucho mejor alimentado de lo que nunca había estado su padre, además de que siempre estaba contento, pues su vida no era ni la mínima parte (gracias a Merlín y a su padre) de lo que había sido para el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Blaise Zabinni era una persona muy observadora. Cuando el chico Potter había llegado, se había entretenido observando su comportamiento por medio de un espejo mágico que tenía estratégicamente colocado en su recibidor. Su hija había acudido a recibirlo, y con solamente un par de castos besos y un ligero abrazo, el chico había adelantado un muy buen tramo en el camino para ser aceptado como posible novio de su pequeña hija.

Ambas mujeres, su esposa y su hija, ignoraban que él estaba al tanto de esa relación, pues gracias a Theodore había sabido los pormenores. Su amigo le había advertido desde hacía muchos años sobre sus observaciones, pues era un poco raro que Allegra no soportara de muy buena gana a Albus Potter, pues solamente lo hacía porque era el mejor amigo de Scorpius, y no le quedaba de otra.

Fue así como se dedicó a observar a su hija, a ver sus reacciones cuando los chicos eran invitados a alguna reunión en su casa. Se había dedicado a conocer desde la sombra, los misterios de esa extraña relación amor-odio que compartían ambos, compitiendo por la amistad de Scorpius. Y fue él quien descubrió en los ojos del chico Potter, hacía varios años ya, el brillo del amor hacia su hija.

Así que irguiéndose en toda su estatura, y con toda la autoridad que le conferían las finas hebras plateadas que salpicaban su cabello oscuro, le hizo la pregunta más importante para ellos y la más esperada para el joven.

-¿Qué pretendes de mi hija?-

Albus Potter observó fijamente a Allegra Zabinni durante algunos minutos, detallando lentamente su cabello oscuro, sus ojos grises, su aristocrática y fina nariz, sus pómulos altos, sus sonrojados labios, su fino mentón, su grácil y delgado cuello, la pálida y cremosa piel que dejaba al descubierto su fino vestido azul, su delgada y esbelta figura.

Hasta él llegaba el fino y delicado aroma a rosas y miel, mezclado con su esencia de mujer, aquélla que le volvía loco en los momentos más íntimos. Tragó saliva pues sus hormonas comenzaban a alborotarse ante esos pensamientos, mientras una deslumbrante sonrisa bailaba en los labios de la mujer que amaba, tranquilizándolo y dándole fuerzas para continuar hasta el final, como si fuera la batalla más difícil del mundo.

-Quiero estar con ella- dijo, observándola fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, diciéndole a ella, más que al propio Blaise, lo que en realidad quería- tal vez le parezca cursi, o que no sabemos que es lo que hacemos, que somos jóvenes y aún no estamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos, pero amo a su hija, y ella me ama a mí, y sólo eso me basta para querer pasar todos los días del resto de mi vida junto a ella-

Blaise Zabinni suspiró quedamente, mientras observaba la escena frente a sus ojos. Pudo reconocer la verdad en las palabras de Albus Potter, pues la devoción y el amor con que miraba a su Allegra era la misma con la que él observaba a su esposa todos los días, el mismo amor que los había unido hacía ya casi dieciocho años, y que hasta la fecha, no había hecho más que aumentar cada día.

Así que adelantándose unos pasos, quedó a unos cuantos centímetros de él, observándole fijamente, mientras una de sus sonrisas, aquélla que reservaba solamente para las personas que gustaba de intimidar, se iba formando lentamente en su rostro, mientras alargaba su mano para estrechar la de su ahora yerno.

-Espero que cuides y respetes a mi hija, mi familia es lo más importante que tengo en el mundo, y no me gustaría tener que darte una lección por hacerle daño a mi hija. Eres bienvenido, pero recuerda que yo también fui mortífago, y las artes oscuras son mi especialidad- le dijo, ante la mirada atónita de Allegra, quien los miraba de hito en hito, incrédula por las palabras de su padre.

Albus estrechó la mano que el hombre moreno le extendía, conteniendo un escalofrío cuando la camisa se deslizó un poco hacia arriba y alcanzó a vislumbrar la punta de la cola de la serpiente que se enroscaba dentro de la calavera, el inicio de la marca tenebrosa.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Quién tiene hambre?-dijo Pansy, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se estaba formando.

Con una sonrisa, Blaise Zabinni abrazó a su esposa mientras la besaba, encaminándose hacia el comedor, escuchando sus palabras sobre quien sabe que preparativos, mientras se mantenía atento a las palabras de la pareja tras ellos.

Albus caminó hacia Allegra, quien le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sonriéndole feliz porque por fin podría mostrarse ante el mundo como la flamante novia de Albus Potter. Él le rodeo la cintura, mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia ella para unir sus labios en un tierno pero profundo beso. Se separaron como impulsados por un hechizo, ante las palabras de Blaise, quien aún no había salido del todo de la habitación.

-Potter, tengo ojos en la espalda…-dijo con la voz seria, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos chicos pudo ver.

A su lado, Pansy se cubría la boca con una mano, evitando soltar una risita. Sabía que Blaise no lo hacía por maldad, y eso le confería aún más diversión de la esperada.

Albus se irguió en toda su estatura, mientras tomaba la mano de su novia, caminando con seriedad hacia el comedor, mientras Allegra le susurraba que sólo era una broma por parte de su padre. Aunque Albus no podía olvidar la amenaza implícita en las palabras de su ahora suegro, ni la prueba en su piel de que en verdad era tan peligroso como prometía.

_Fin de flash back-_

Salió de la ducha, cubriendo su cuerpo mojado con una bata de baño. Se apresuró a salir del mismo, deteniéndose a la mitad de su habitación para enrollarse una toalla en la cabeza.

El vestido que usaría para su fiesta de compromiso ya estaba dispuesto sobre la cama. Sonrió al recordar la felicidad de Lily cuando habían acudido junto con su madre a una de las más prestigiadas tiendas de ropa en el Londres muggle. Una risita se le escapo al recordar la cara de su suegra cuando supo que la ropa que vestían ella y su familia era hecha por muggles. Ginny Potter seguía siendo un poco incrédula ante el hecho de que sus padres habían cambiado sus pensamientos sobre los muggles.

Deslizó la bata sobre su cuerpo, dejándola caer al suelo. Mientras se untaba una loción recordó el incidente tantos años atrás, que estuvo a punto de costarles la vida a Scorpius y a ella, a manos de unos Gryffindor sedientos de venganza por lo que sus padres habían hecho.

_Los habían acorralado a ambos en el séptimo piso, en uno de sus recorridos como prefectos._

_Había sentido tanto miedo por Scorpius, no por ella, que se había abalanzado hacia uno de esos idiotas, buscando distraerlos para que él escapara, ganándose solamente un sectumsempra por parte de ellos._

_Cayó al suelo mientras la sangre se le escapaba por los profundos cortes, ahogándose en su propia sangre, mientras veía a Scorpius retorcerse por una Cruciatus. Por más que quería ponerse de pie, o conjurar su varita para ayudarle, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban no le ayudaban más que para mantenerse consciente._

_Cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer, de la nada vio salir varios hechizos, que hicieron que los cuatro idiotas cayeran al suelo petrificados. Lo último que hizo antes de caer inconsciente fue escuchar la voz de Albus, llamándola para que se quedara a su lado._

_Lo que pasó después es un recuerdo de la conversación que mantuvo con Scor y Albus, donde éste último le explicó la desesperación y el sufrimiento que sintió cuando vio salir el fénix plateado de su cuerpo, signo de que estaba muriendo. Scorpius completó el relato detallando de qué forma había detenido Albus su último aliento, evitando que muriera desangrada._

Fue entonces cuando comprendió los verdaderos sentimientos de Albus. Y cuando se permitió darle nombre a lo que ella misma sentía por él. Ambos estaban profundamente enamorados uno del otro. Y fue ese preciso momento, en que ambos reconocieron lo que sentían uno por el otro, que inició la maravillosa historia que por fin se haría oficial ese día.

Caminó semi desnuda por su habitación, buscando algo que Scorpius le había dado hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Era un pequeño dije en forma de estrella, donde sus iniciales, las de los tres, quedaban grabadas en el centro. Se los había regalado en su segundo año, el día antes de su partida hacia sus hogares para las fiestas de Navidad. Nunca se lo quitaba, más que para bañarse, y sabía que Scor querría que lo usara ese día.

Se lo colocó frente al espejo, observando su cuerpo en el mismo. Su anatomía había cambiado, ya no era aquella niña flacucha que había luchado con uñas y dientes por un lugar en el enorme colegio, por hacerse un nombre propio y por demostrar que los errores de sus padres no tenía porque cargarlos ella. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que nunca volvería a ser la pequeña que había saltado ansiosa a los brazos de su padre, el primer día de escuela, rumbo a su viaje para tomar el tren rojo y dorado.

Con un movimiento de su varita, invocó el vestido y se lo colocó con delicadeza, acomodando el fino tirante que cruzaba su hombro izquierdo. Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, dejando caer los rizos oscuros alrededor de su cara, mientras comenzaba a peinarse. Siempre le había gustado llevar su cabello suelto, dejando que sus rizos se acomodaran como quisieran, tal como los largos y casi blancos rizos de su tía Luna.

Génesis Nott había heredado el cabello lacio de su tío Theodore, pero de un rubio platinado como el de su madre. Los ojos azules de Génesis eran idénticos a los de su padre, y sus facciones eran más como las de su madre, a diferencia de su hermano Harrison, quien era castaño con unos increíbles ojos grises como los de su madre y más parecido a Theodore Nott.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de bobo que ponía Reneé cuando la veía, completamente enamorado hasta la médula de ella, mientras ella fingía que no se daba cuenta. Esos dos se iban a volver locos si no daban ninguno el primer paso. Hizo una nota mental de comentarle a Scor y a Al, seguramente ellos le ayudarían con eso.

Cuando estuvo lista se contempló en el espejo. La imagen que éste le devolvía era la de una mujer joven, de brillantes ojos grises, con un cabello oscuro y rizado peinado en una coleta baja hacia un lado, adornada por un broche de diamantes, con el blasón de su familia. Su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un vestido rosado donde la parte de arriba era de un solo hombro y tenía cientos de piedrecillas incrustadas, mientras que la falda larga hasta los pies era parecida a un tu tú de ballet.

Sobre su cuello estaba la extraña estrella de su amistad, haciendo juego con un par de pendientes de estrella, obsequio de su padre en uno de sus cumpleaños. Su maquillaje estaba perfecto, así que con un suspiro, caminó hacia la salida, dándose cuenta de que había tardado más del tiempo requerido, perdida entre sus recuerdos.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, mientras veía a su padre caminar desesperado por el vestíbulo. Las campanadas del reloj muggle que le regaló a su padre en una de sus tantas navidades de niña dio las doce del medio día, haciendo que abriera sus ojos con sorpresa, pues no pensó que fuera tan tarde.

Su padre volteó en el preciso momento en que ponía un pie sobre el vestíbulo, sonriéndole orgulloso al observarla, mientras a ella se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Blaise Zabinni no era su padre, pero sabía que la quería con locura, tal vez más de lo que la hubiera querido… él.

Se refugió entre sus brazos como cuando era niña, aspirando su aroma a hierbabuena, sintiéndose segura y feliz como antaño. Su padre era su roca, su ancla firme que siempre la sostendría, y le estaba profundamente agradecida por amarla tanto.

-Déjame verte-dijo Blaise, separándola tiernamente de su cuerpo, para admirar a la mujer en la que se había convertido su pequeña- pareces una princesa…-

-Papá…-susurró Allegra, orgullosa como siempre de su padre, siempre tan galante.

-Es verdad, parece una princesa-dijo Pansy, quien bajaba en esos momentos, ataviada en un vestido azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, haciéndola verse muy sensual.

Blaise se quedó sin habla, contemplando a la mujer que compartía su vida, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Pansy siempre había sido muy hermosa, pero con el pasar de los años, la madurez que había ganado la había hecho ganar una sensualidad que impregnaba cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos, algo innato, nacido de ella misma, transpirado como el aroma que dejaba en el viento al pasar.

Pansy sonrió coqueta al darse cuenta de la forma en la que su marido se la comía con los ojos. Caminó hacia él, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, mientras Blaise tragaba saliva, tratando de recomponerse pues sentía como su masculinidad comenzaba a despertar, pero la conciencia de que sus dos hijas estaban presentes le impedía lanzarse sobre su esposa, para desnudarla y poseerla ahí mismo.

-Bue…no, nos vamos yendo ¿no?-balbuceó él, mientras sentía que el cuello de la corbata comenzaba a ahogarle.

-Yo no sé que manía tienen de querer salir tan pronto, vamos como con seis horas de antelación- dijo Isabelle, quien bajaba detrás de su madre, exasperada por la urgencia por salir tan temprano, si la fiesta comenzaba a media tarde.

-Ya sabes que papá quiere conducir el auto, además ni loca me desaparecería hasta allá, y mucho menos llegaría por flu-dijo Allegra con fastidio, para agregar divertida- además de que te quejas, de seguro Hugo ya debe de haber llegado, sabes que la Abuela Molly les pidió ayuda con los preparativos…-

Ante la mención del menor de los hijos de Ronald Weasley, Isabelle cerró la boca y caminó decidida hasta la salida.

-Pues si no hay más remedio…los espero en el auto-susurró, ante la mirada divertida de Pansy y Allegra, y la horrorizada de Blaise.

* * *

Bueno, hasta que le dejamos por hoy...

gracias mil por leer...


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, he aqui el último cap de esta historia... sinceramente no se que pensar... espero comprendan mi indecision... besos...

Saludos a todas mis hermanas... las quiero...

Disclaimer: nada es mio, solo algunos personajes y la historia... lo demas es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**SIN SABER SI REIR O LLORAR…**

Todo había sido un completo desastre. O eso era lo que pensaba Scorpius mientras veía a su padre discutir con Blaise Zabinni, mientras el resto de los invitados los observaban atentamente.

Ahora entendía que debía haber hecho caso a la advertencia de Lily cuando le dijo que evitara que su padre tomara demasiado vino muggle.

He ahí las consecuencias.

La velada había comenzado apaciblemente, o bueno, tan pacíficamente como se podía esperar de todo aquello. Aunque desde el principio dio muestras de que iba a ser un desastre, cuando Ronald Weasley se había negado a sentarse en la misma mesa que el hurón albino de Malfoy.

Se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello cuando su hermana, Ginny Potter, había comentado que sería bueno que comenzaran a convivir un poco más, puesto que al fin y al cabo iban a ser familia… y éste solamente se había encogido de hombros, yendo a sentarse a una de las mesas mas alejadas del lugar.

La verdad es que Scorpius nunca había visto ponerse tan rojo a su padre, mientras sus ojos refulgían siniestros. Su abuela, bendita ella, había apretado un poco su mano, indicándole que no era prudente hacer una escena, pues no solamente estaba en juego la felicidad de su hijo, si no la de Allegra.

Había hecho todo lo posible por calmar las aguas… incluso hasta había agradecido la acción de Allegra de ir a saludar a su padre y sus abuelos, cuando perfectamente sabía que Blaise Zabinni odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a su padre, y no quería que ella tuviera tratos con ellos.

Scorpius y Allegra sabían el porqué de su enemistad.

Siempre lo supieron, desde segundo año, cuando la hermana pequeña de Reneé les había dicho que ella estaba segura que eran hermanos gemelos. Aunque ellos ya lo venían pensando desde que se hicieran amigos, porque no era posible que fueran tan parecidos a menos que fueran familia.

Así que en una escapada a Hogsmeade le pidieron a Harrison, el hermano mayor de Génesis, que les ayudara a realizarse una prueba muggle. Harrison hizo lo necesario, mientras que ellos tuvieron que esperar toda una semana para conocer los resultados. Al final, tal como lo habían sospechado, habían resultado ser medios hermanos.

No tuvieron que investigar mucho, pues fue sencillo preguntarle a la persona adecuada y toda la cruda verdad había salido a la luz. Había supuesto que eso sería el fin de su amistad, pero Allegra le había hecho ver que era aún más fuerte, porque eran familia. Y para ella, la familia siempre sería primero.

Después de eso, habían hecho todo lo posible por pasar mas tiempo juntos, inclusive había sido divertido hacer creer un poco a Albus que estaba interesado en ella, aunque después tuviera que confesarle que era su hermana. Sonrió al recordar la cara de alivio cuando le confeso la verdad, ahí supo que Albus estaba totalmente colado por Allegra.

El sonido de una discusión lo saco de sus recuerdos. Frente a el, su padre y Blaise Zabinni seguían discutiendo, mientras a lo lejos, Pansy Zabinni se tapaba la cara horrorizada y totalmente avergonzada. El señor Potter, así como Ronald y Hermione Weasley observaban desencajados la escena, y ninguno de los ahí presentes se atrevía siquiera a intervenir.

Hasta que Allegra lo hizo.

-¡Basta ya! ¿No les da vergüenza? Pelearse como dos chiquillos a su edad-

-Hija…-

-No papá, es momento de arreglar este asunto. Síganme ambos.-espeto con suficiencia- Mamá, Scorpius-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el interior de la madriguera, detrás de los dos hombres mayores. Scorpius sabia que era lo que hablarían y no se sorprendió porque Allegra quisiera terminar de una vez con el asunto, ya que habían sido muchos años los que habían esperado que alguno de ellos fuera valiente y les hablara con la verdad. Pero siempre habían esperado en vano.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron frente a frente a varios metros de distancia. Scorpius tomo lugar al lado de Allegra, mientras Pansy se colocaba al lado de su marido, tomando su mano. Para Draco, el gesto no paso desapercibido e hizo una mueca de desprecio, pero en cuanto vio los chispeantes ojos grises de su hija, brillando de desaprobación, simplemente se quedo quieto.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, es momento de hablar con la verdad. Scorpius y yo sabemos que somos hermanos, y…-

-Hija…-interrumpió Blaise.

-No papá, no me interrumpas, déjennos hablar por favor. Scorpius y yo sabemos que somos hermanos. Lo supimos desde segundo año, cuando todo el mundo nos dijo que éramos demasiado parecidos para no ser familiares.-

"Nos hicimos algunas pruebas muggles para estar seguros, y ahora sabemos la verdad. Ya no tienen que fingir ante nosotros, y tampoco tienen que odiarse, puesto que todos vamos a ser familia. Señor Malfoy, sé que usted desea ser mi padre, pero aunque biológicamente lo es, discúlpeme por lo que voy a decirle, pero mi padre en realidad es Blaise Zabinni, el hombre que me crio, que lucho por mi, que nos saco adelante a mi madre y a mi, que nos dio un hogar, nos hizo felices, que jamás hizo diferencia entre mi hermana y yo, que me ama con toda su alma, eso lo se, el es mi padre.

No puedo decirle que a usted podría quererlo de la misma manera. Scorpius y yo sabemos lo que paso, pero es algo que nosotros no podemos remediar y ya no se puede cambiar. Yo no puedo ser su hija porque yo tengo a mi padre, no puedo decirle que trataría de verlo como un padre porque se que no seria así. Lo único que puedo decirle es que usted puede decidir entre olvidar tanto odio y estar a mi lado como un amigo, o seguir envenenándose el alma y perderse el resto de mi vida, como ya se perdió todos estos años. Solo usted puede decidirlo"

-Papá, es verdad. Sé del enorme sacrificio que hiciste al quedarte junto a mi madre por mí. Te lo agradezco. Has sido el mejor padre que pude tener, y se que nadie pudo amarme tanto como tu. Siento mucho que tu vida haya estado llena de amargura y desprecio al lado de mi madre. Se que ella es así y no te culpo por su abandono. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Ahora lo único que te pido es que dejes ese odio que sientes por la familia de Allegra y nos permitas ser una verdadera familia. Por favor-dijo Scorpius.

-A ustedes les pedimos lo mismo, papá, mamá. El pasado tiene que quedarse atrás para que nuestro futuro pueda llegar como lo deseamos. Por favor, háganlo por mí-

Los tres mayores quedaron en silencio, observándose entre ellos. Sabían que era cierto lo que sus hijos decían, y estaban seguros que tenían que cambiar si no querían seguir haciéndoles daño.

-Acepto. Perdónenme ambos por el daño que les causé. Estaba ciego por mi amargura. Por favor, permítanme estar junto a ambos-dijo Draco.

Allegra observo a sus padres con fijeza. Pansy solamente sonrió dando su consentimiento, pero fue Blaise quien pronuncio las últimas palabras.

-Tienen razón. Entonces, así sea-

Allegra y Scorpius se miraron felices por haber logrado por fin dejar el pasado en paz. Cada uno de ellos se dirigió hacia sus padres, abrazándolos con amor. Pansy y Draco se observaron en silencio, diciéndose adiós para siempre con la mirada. Draco comprendió por fin que en esa vida no podría tener a la mujer que amaba, pero Pansy pudo ver en sus ojos que el le ofrecía la promesa de encontrarse en la vida siguiente.

Todos caminaron hacia el jardín, donde los demás invitados los esperaban, observándolos incrédulos y sin parpadear. Allegra dio fin al asunto y sugirió que la fiesta continuara, después de todo, era su fiesta de compromiso con Albus Potter y no pensaba echarla a perder.

La tarde fue pasando, la noche cayo y cuando las estrellas salieron a iluminar el firmamento, en el oscuro firmamento apareció la enorme estrella de su amistad, la misma que cada uno de ellos tres llevaba en el pecho. Se abrazaron con fuerza, riendo felices por lo que seguía, no sabían que les depararía el destino, lo único que sabían era ahora si, todos podrían tratar de ser felices.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Años después…

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se encuentran discutiendo nuevamente.

Cosa nada rara en ellos.

Lo raro es que no están precisamente en un lugar apto para sus trifulcas de adolescentes. Están en un hospital, en la sala de espera. Es el día más feliz de su vida, o más bien, en la vida de Scorpius y Lily.

Hace ya varias horas que la pelirroja se encuentra en una de las salas de maternidad, batallando trabajosamente para convertirse en madre. Scorpius a su lado, ya se ha arrancado varios cabellos de su platinada y sedosa cabellera. Pero esto al chico que ahora es un hombre no le importa. Lo único que le importa es la manera en que Lily grita como poseída, mientras de su tierna y sonrosada boca salen insultos dignos de un carretonero.

Del otro lado de la sala de espera, Ginny y Allegra Potter ruedan los ojos cada vez que escuchan las tonterías de su esposo y padre, respectivamente. Narcissa Malfoy y Pansy Zabinni continúan su plática, ajenas al barullo de los dos hombres. Blaise Zabinni platica más adelante con Ronald y Hermione Weasley, quienes también ignoran a ambos hombres.

-Tienen que llamarlo según la tradición familiar-dice el rubio.

-Van a llamarlo como ellos deseen, nosotros no debemos meternos en eso-contesta el pelinegro.

-Ya cállense-sisea Allegra- estamos en un hospital por Merlín-

-Pero hija…-

-Nada, silencio-

De pronto, Scorpius sale cargando entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta azul.

-¡Ya nació! ¡Es un niño!- susurra mientras abraza a Allegra con su brazo libre, apretándola contra si con cariño, mientras ella ríe muy contenta y se seca las lágrimas.

-¿Y que nombre le van a poner?-dicen Draco y Harry al unísono.

-Lucian James Malfoy-Potter-dice Scorpius, zanjando el asunto.

Harry y Draco se observan durante algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente se encogen de hombros y se acercan al hombre rubio para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Malfoy-Potter.

El niño es muy pálido como Scorpius, tiene una fina pelusilla rubia en su cabeza, pero cuando abre los ojos, todos se sorprenden al observar los pozos verde esmeralda de su abuelo Harry.

-Bueno, ahora nos toca a nosotros-dice Albus, mientras acaricia con su mano el abultado vientre de su esposa.

Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni se observan a distancia. Saben que su momento llegará, cuando Allegra también sea madre.

Y ambos saben, sin temor a equivocarse, que ninguno de los dos podrá decidir cómo se llamará su nieto, y todo por el "hermoso" carácter cambiante de su hija.

-¿Y tu bebe como se llamará Allegra?- pregunta Ginny Potter.

-Voldemort Potter-Zabinni- dice mientras les dedica a sus padres una mirada de "ni lo intenten porque lo hago".

Y el corazón de ambos se detuvo un segundo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos, nos vemos en la siguiente historia de estos chicos...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
